Devotions
by Raphael Esposito
Summary: Fire Princess Azula was known as a genius but even her closest friends failed to understand the depth of her intellect and the strength of her resolve. When she finally reveals herself to Katara, the events to follow are beyond what anyone might have imagined. Rated M for wartime violence, references to abuse, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. #azutara
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The firebending prodigy was impressed, intrigued even, by the waterbender. Her form was closer to Azula's than many in the Fire Nation since she had adopted more fluid motions to capitalize upon her agile build. The flecks of amber and crimson in her eyes ignited a bit as she took in the girl's movements, the way her curved body flowed as the water she wielded so effortlessly – beautifully. Azula smirked as she watched the team escape the assassin's explosive third eye once more. She had an idea… she had several ideas. She sat down upon the Earth and created a small, nearly white blue flame in her cupped hand, meditating upon it.

"Katara" she whispered into the silence, letting her smile soften and her mind draw closer to the edge of tranquility.

**I**

Deep blue eyes scanned the beach warily; it was more secluded than any other on Ember Island, perfect for an ambush.

"You're shaking before you even see me" a voice said softly as if carried by the wind and Katara instinctively, created a wall of water around herself. Out of the darkness, a blue flame sparked, illuminating Azula's face. Katara was taken off-guard by her appearance. Her hair was held in a simple, high ponytail and she wasn't wearing armor. Instead, she wore silken trousers that fell just to her calf, and a sleeveless robe of the same crimson material. Azula smiled as she felt Katara's gaze traveling over her toned body; this may be easier than she'd thought, she realized.

"It is you" Katara said, her voice caught in her throat before her stubbornness overtook her.

"What do you want? If you wanted to capture me, meeting on the beach was a pretty dumb idea!" Azula shook her head.

"Obviously… I suggested the beach on a full moon so that you would be at your most powerful. It isn't a trap. I want to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Katara said, feeling surprisingly vulnerable to this woman despite the full moon's energy coursing through her. She returned the water to the sea, glared at her, and started to walk away but Azula caught up easily.

"Katara, wait!" she said, seizing her wrist.

"Let me go!" Katara shouted, trying to pull away but Azula tightened her grip.

"Please" she said softly, solemnly. Katara had never seen these expressions before, the gentleness or sincerity and she realized that Azula was far more beautiful than she'd thought. Blushing, she tugged again to release herself from Azula's grasp. She would have preferred that the princess try to kill her rather than look at her with those burning eyes.

The two sat in front of the brilliant orange fire, not too far apart. Katara couldn't believe the story Azula had just told her. She always knew she was intelligent but this… How could one person, one person of her own age even, have controlled so much of the world she knew? She breathed in deeply before speaking.

"So for all of this time, you've been manipulating everyone? The Fire Lord, your mother, Zuko, Aang, everyone…" Azula nodded silently, her eyes searching Katara's, her warmth creeping into their coolness.

"I realized after my grandfather ordered Zuko killed that there was this… weakness in our family, a darkness. I felt it in me, too. I still feel it sometimes, which has made playing my part easier in some respects. Zuko has it as well; it's why he's struggled so much. Even our Uncle has had to face it."

"But… you were only a child…" Katara protested softly and Azula smirked at seeing concern flash in the waterbender's eyes. Gently she brushed the back of her fingers against the girl's jawline, trailing them to the necklace she wore and cupping it carefully.

"And you were only a child when your mother was taken from you. 'Whenever I try to remember my mother, Katara's is the only face I can see.' Isn't that what your brother told the earthbender? Both of us have forfeit our youth, Katara; that's why it had to be you to hear these things. You're the only one who could understand it. You're the only one who can stand on equal-footing with me in this war." Katara held Azula's hand in place. She liked this Azula, even if she was just as arrogant as the one she knew from the battlefield. Azula noticed the girl's softened expression and smiled.

"Where did you go to just now? I wonder…" Azula said softly and Katara blushed, letting go of Azula's hand and clasping hers together in her lap, appearing a bit like a conflicted child. Azula let her hand fall away also, tucking her hair behind her ear. Azula contemplated her, and Katara could have sworn she felt the firebender's eyes tracing over her every feature. She shivered and Azula concealed her smile.

"You're still cold. Here…" she said, removing her robe and exposing her broad shoulders and toned stomach, draping it over the girl. Katara blushed deeply, trying not to look at her but feeling drawn to the lines of her muscles and the softness of her skin. Azula raised her hand and effortlessly increased the temperature of the fire.

"Thank you" Katara whispered and Azula nodded.

"So, how can I help?" Katara asked, strengthening her resolve.

"I need you to do something for me. I need for you to make absolutely certain that it is Zuko who comes to face me in the capital. It must be him to defeat me. After all that I've done, after what people have seen yet not seen, I cannot become Fire Lord. My motives would never be trusted. Besides that, now that he has faced the dragons and cleansed himself of his weaknesses, he has finally proven himself worthy of leading our people."

"What about you?"

"It needn't concern you" Azula was surprised then by Katara seizing her arm and looking into her eyes.

"Azula, what about you?" The firebender smiled, holding Katara's hand in place.

"At some point, I will make a 'remarkable recovery' and resume my role as Princess. Then, I can protect my people and help my brother who, though certainly kinder than me, lacks my understanding of politics. We will restore honor to our family and to our people, one step at a time. But I'll need you to go along with it. You must trust me, and you must help Zuko to defeat me. I'll hold back as much as possible but I still have to make a good showing." Katara's grip on her arm tightened but she nodded before suddenly wrapping her arms around Azula's neck, pressing their bodies together. Azula sighed quietly, encircling the girl's waist, caressing the small of her back and entangling her fingers in her chocolate curls. She felt Katara's toned body relax against her and took the opportunity to tighten her hold of her.

"It's such a shame that you're the Avatar's girlfriend. I wonder if I were the one to defeat my father, if you might come to love me instead…" Katara gasped and then slowly pulled away, facing Azula whose eyes were burning softly like a sunrise. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound emerged, and the taller girl cupped her chin, covering her lips with her own. Katara gasped into the kiss, unintentionally allowing Azula entrance. She held the firebender's shoulders firmly at first but as she felt the warmth of her tongue caressing her own, trailing along the roof of her mouth, exploring everywhere, her resolve failed and she moaned into the kiss. They would need air soon but her body protested and she held tightly to Azula's shoulders, searching her warmth as well. Finally, breathlessly, they parted. Azula's eyes appeared to be glowing amber and Katara's were soft, reflective.

"I'll see you in the capital then, my beautiful enemy" Azula said, smirking at the last word as she stood to leave. Katara grasped her wrist gently, drawing her attention, trembling as she stood to face her.

"I'm not… I'm not his girlfriend. He wants me to be and he keeps kissing me. You aren't the only one who controls events, Azula. I permit it because I won't allow him to be distracted by this; he's only a boy still. What can he know about love?" Katara chuckled softly.

"He's so dear to me, like Sokka is… I even told myself that I need to marry him to help him as the Avatar." Azula noticed the darkening of her eyes and held her arms, smiling down at her, letting her fingernails gently course over the tan skin and causing her to tremble.

"How much have you sacrificed for the world already? There are scars on your body that even you cannot heal. How many of your people and mine have died? How late do your nightmares keep you awake, Katara?" Azula shook her head.

"Don't imprison yourself to protect him. He's the Avatar, and he will understand, even if it hurts. If he loves you, he must let you go." Katara's eyes widened. Any doubts she'd held onto being incinerated by those words. Azula understood what love meant, and she understood that sometimes it conflicted with logic. _This_ was the real princess of the Fire Nation.

"Hush…" Azula whispered, drawing her into her arms. When had Katara started crying? She didn't know but she clung to the stronger girl as sobs wracked her body.

"Shh… shh…" Azula whispered, caressing her back and placing warm kisses upon her temple. Katara sobbed and felt herself slipping. Azula realized her failing and effortlessly lifted her into her arms.

"I have you" she said and Katara buried her head into her neck, nestling her body against Azula's as she cried.

"Everything was forfeit. Why? Why do you think you can't have anything? Why does this stupid war have to ruin everything?" Azula contemplated her; she was conflicted. Her desire to seduce the girl had been replaced by concern. This was why she never dated – she had no idea how to be casual about anything really. Her gaze moved to the small beach house she was staying in and then back to Katara.

"Did you tell your friends when you'd be back?" Katara rubbed at her eyes with the edge of her palm, shaking her head.

"I told them I was leaving for the night to do some thinking." Azula smiled.

"Stay the night with me?" Katara blushed and Azula gingerly set her down, their bare feet tapping one another in the sand.

"I won't try to coerce you into it. See that house there on the cliff?" she signaled it with her gaze and Katara nodded.

"I leave tomorrow at mid-morning to return to the capital" she said, taking a step back, and taking hold of Katara's hand but instead of leading her to the house, she brought the underside of her wrist to her lips, placing a warm kiss there, her gaze never faltering. And then she walked away, leaving Katara shaken, tingling.

**II**

Katara's hand trembled as she gripped the wooden railing, slowly ascending the stairs. The feeling of wood beneath her feet and the softness of the constant breeze felt especially intense to her. She could smell a soft incense from the house – it was warm, spicy. It was silly, of course, to be nervous about something like this. She'd been fighting in a war for a year. She'd seen so many people die and killed, too. She'd even reared her older brother. Shouldn't this be easy? At last, something that would cause her pleasure and not pain. Azula wouldn't accidently burn her would she? Her hands were so warm... She flushed red at the thought of those hands on her and each step became laborious. If she could both control and heal people's bodies, could she do other things with her bending? Would it hurt? Would everyone know? What would her poor father think of his daughter doing this before marriage, doing this with a woman? Excitement from reaching the last step pushed these thoughts from her and she knocked lightly on the door. Too lightly? Was Azula sleeping? Should she knock again?

The door opened and the lanterns burning within illuminated the figure standing on the doorstep. Azula smiled and stepped aside to let her through the door, locking it behind them. It felt peaceful inside of the room. Azula turned around, leaning against the door momentarily, contemplating the waterbender. She was blushing and Azula hadn't even touched her yet. Slowly, she approached her, her eyes flicking past Katara's before she lifted her own robe from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. With Katara distracted by the fabric, she seized her lips once more. This time, she didn't push back at all but quickly encircled her neck, returning the kiss. Slowly, Azula pulled her lips away and trailed light bites down her neck and shoulders. Katara gasped at each kiss and caress, and the firebender's hands moved around her hips, gently gripping her bottom and pulling her up toward her. Katara wrapped her legs around Azula's waist when then girl lifted her into her arms, smiling and the water bender blushed, moving one of her hair loops nervously. The princess eased her upon the silken sheets of her bed, coming to rest over her.

"Azula" Katara said softly as she resumed her bites and kisses. The firebender smiled, seizing the waterbender's lips and causing her body to relax under hers.

"Shh… just be still" she said, trailing her kisses downward as she removed her blouse and pants, leaving only her undergarments.

"Mmm… you, too" Katara breathed out, tugging on Azula's band undershirt and the other girl smiled and pulled it off to reveal the bare skin beneath. Without thinking, Katara reached out, feeling her firm breasts and then her shoulders, drawing her down into a deep kiss and pulling on the sash that held up her pants. Azula helped her to cast them aside, revealing only bright red trunks beneath.

"You're turn little waterbender" she teased, beginning to unwrap Katara's top and she blushed as it came off, covering herself with her arms. Azula smiled; she liked the girl's modesty – an attribute she had never really possessed. She leaned down and kissed her forehead before beginning to remove her loincloth; then, too, did Katara cover herself with one hand, the other remaining over her chest. Azula kissed her lips again, trailing kisses down her neck and gently moving her arm above her head, entwining their fingers. Katara gasped loudly when the firebender cupped one of her breasts gently, tending the other carefully with her teeth. Despite herself, the waterbender couldn't help but cry out as the princess concentrated her efforts, moving lower after some time.

"Wait…" Katara breathed out but the firebender cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"You have nothing to hide from me. You're perfect, can't you see that?" Trembling, Katara let her move her hand and then brought them to Azula's hair, drawing her into a light kiss. Her vision was growing blurry with tears.

"Shh… We're not doing anything wrong… I promise, I would never dishonor you, Katara. After the war, I will ask your father's permission to marry you" she assured her, stroking her cheek and Katara held her hand in place, kissing her palm.

"I want to… I want to be with you now but… I'm afraid" she admitted, looking down. Azula shook her head, tilting her chin back up.

"Of what? I would never hurt you" she promised. Katara blushed and nodded.

"I know that but… It's so new to me, I just… I'm sorry. I don't think I can go from having my first real kiss to this is only one night. I need more time to… process everything. I need more memories of us before I can give myself to you this way. Does that make sense?"

The water tribe girl was blushing profusely and Azula could see the conflicted mixture of desire and worry in her brilliant blue eyes. The waterbender wondered if Azula would reject her now.

"It makes perfect sense" Azula retorted with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"It's only logical that you'd want to have built a relationship with someone before this. Maybe I let my frustrations get the better of me, too." Katara's eyes brightened.

"So it's OK if we wait?" Smirking, Azula nodded and Katara seized her in a relieved kiss, causing the firebender to chuckle and pull her into her arms, Katara drawing the blankets over them.

Azula eased the girl onto her other side and surrounding her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"This feels wonderful" Katara purred, snuggling against the princess who smiled.

"It does…" she agreed, cupping her hands in hers.

"Goodnight my dear one" Azula whispered, nuzzling her face and Katara smiled.

"Goodnight my love."

**III**

"The airships will be taking off from Imperial Bay soon after dawn. When I had her in custody, I let a few things about their design slip to your brother's girlfriend so, she should be able to fly one but certainly not land it. Your brother helped design them; I'll trust that he can devise a strategy to cripple the fleet…" Azula paused to confirm this with Katara who nodded.

"Good" she stated, finally getting out of bed.

"They're made of metal so, the earthbender should have little trouble navigating it; however, be warned that they will be staffed with a few firebenders who will be at their strongest." Katara was no longer listening, her eyes focused upon a mark at the base of Azula's back.

"What is this?" she asked, pulling on her trunks to see the square mark and Azula turned around, blushing for the first time since their meeting.

"Azula?" Silently, she turned and let the girl examine it, a slim fingertip tracing the light grooves. It was a phoenix and beneath it, the scrollwork read: Honor.

"Did he do this?" Azula nodded, sitting down beside her and touching her cheek to soothe her.

"It's been done for two generations now. Zuko bears the same mark as does our mother. Our father and Uncle bear the mark of Fire Lord Azulong. I was only five or so when I was marked, the same time as my brother. Poor Zuzu cried for two days" she said with a hollow chuckle.

"He was so young… Our mother spent the week carrying him everywhere, begging him to play with the turtleducks.

"And what about you, Azula? You were even younger." Azula looked surprised at her and then smirked.

"It wasn't that big of a problem. Besides, I was always getting burned at that time because of training with my father. Zuko's bending had developed yet so, it was just father and I."

"And your mother didn't do anything for you?"

"You seem shocked. My mother never cared for me, Katara. Zuko was all she ever needed to be happy." Katara shook her head.

"My mother gave her life to protect me; I always thought mothers loved their children no matter what. I would never… I would never allow my child to hurt that way or to take on entire nations alone. Azula, I'm so sorry" she was almost crying but Azula's eyes darkened.

"Katara, you understand that if you were to accept my proposal and marry me, that you could never have that. I can't… that isn't within my power to give you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"A child… I can't ever give you that and it's obviously something that you need. You should think about that before you decide. There are orphans everywhere, of course, but you cannot carry them. At most, we might persuade Zuko to…"

"I am not sleeping with your brother!" Katara shouted, blushing deeply, but Azula's gaze remained steady, sad.

"Then perhaps I can't give enough to you" Azula said, standing and beginning to dress. Katara's mind whirled. She wanted a child, of course but she didn't need them to be of her blood to love them. Did Azula need an heir of her blood? Could she force herself to sleep with Zuko…? Would Mai kill her if she did? Is that really what Azula wanted? Quietly, she stood and pulled on the nearest robe, which was Azula's, walking over to her and cupping her elbows.

"Tell me what you need, Azula. Could you accept an adopted child as your own? Do you need an heir that badly that you would ask that of your brother and Mai, and of me?" Azula shook her head.

"It's not as if I'll become Fire Lord, and even if I did, it's unimportant. A child is a child. They don't know any differently so, neither should we care. But… I don't want you to miss out on something because of me, which is why I'm telling you to think it over. I won't have you marry me out of duty the way you were prepared to with the Avatar. I want to see you happy, to see the war fade from your eyes." Katara smirked a little. Firebenders were really the most romantic of people without realizing it.

"Do you have a seal, too, like your father?" The question seemed random to Azula but she nodded.

"Bring it to me" Katara breathed and Azula, thinking it unimportant reached into her pocket and produced the object, Katara taking it.

"Devotion?" she asked of the scrollwork that rested beneath the entangled dragons. Azula nodded.

"In whatever we pursue, we must be devoted or risk failure. I am devoted to my nation and to my family."

"And to me?" Katara asked, her eyes softening, tempting the taller girl.

"Yes" Azula replied and Katara smiled, grasping the seal.

"Then I'll be keeping this with me until after your 'dual' with Zuko." Azula was confused but nodded. The sound of a steamship approaching catching their attention.

"I have to go." Katara nodded and was then seized in an unexpected kiss. Katara happily returned the embrace.

"Your mother was so foolish. What woman wouldn't love you?" Katara purred and Azula smiled.

"Be safe" she said, kissing the underside of her wrist and rushing out of the house. Katara's gaze then fell to the candle Azula had left burning blue and she smiled.

**IV**

Everything had gone perfectly. Azula had held back in her dual, though, Katara still planned to punish her for the lightning act… She realized quickly that it was Zuko's final test. If he hadn't been willing to sacrifice Katara, he would not have been worthy of the thrown and Azula would have simply redirected it herself. The figure of Aang caught her attention, he looked briefly at her before stealing away to the balcony. I know what you want, thought the waterbender who set aside her tea, following him.

He spoke quietly but his optimism shone through all the same. He was the Avatar but he was still a child. How can you have done all of this and remained pure, wondered Katara. When he leaned up, she accepted his kiss and returned it until he pulled away. His eyes were sad.

"We can't do this, can we? That kiss… It should have felt amazing but it just felt… empty. You don't love me the way that I love you." Katara smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I do love you, Aang; I will always love you but not in that way."

"Couldn't you at least try?" She looked at him questioningly and he looked down.

"No. You're right. You shouldn't be with me that way. You love someone else, don't you? Who is it?" Katara smiled and draped her arm around his shoulder, guiding him with her as she walked.

"Let me tell you a story, Aang. It all started with a letter…"


	2. Chapter 2

**V **

"The waterbender, Your Highness" the guard said, bowing before leaving the two alone. Katara smirked.

"You look too at ease in there" she teased and Azula chuckled, reclining on her silken futon. Surrounding her were scrolls on subjects Katara only wondered about, glowing lanterns, and some astronomical devices. Azula pat the bed beside her. Once nestled together, they kissed warmly.

"It's been nearly two months already. Can't we tell Zuko the truth?" Azula shook her head.

"I'm still wading through the last of the scrolls and I can't do that in peace while helping Zuko. He can manage for a bit longer and so can we." Katara sighed and leaned against her shoulder, letting her hand slip into her robe and caress the skin within. "

Let me stay with you tonight." "The guards will…"

"The guards won't disturb us – orders from the soon-to-be Fire Lady." Azula smiled. She really had to be nicer to Mai in the future.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked, surprised by Katara's resistance to having her top removed but the girl blushed.

"I wanted to show you after you left this place but…" Katara slid just a bit away from her, undoing her own undergarment and slowly letting her arms fall by her sides. Azula's eyes went wide.

"Katara what…" she leaned in, feeling the lines of her seal on the girl's left bosom. Tears trickled from her normally stoic eyes and she looked at her to see her smiling. "That morning when you left, I never wanted to forget how you looked at me then. I never wanted you to question whether or not I was devoted to you. If the mark you were given is your shame, let this mark be your pride. You've taken possession of my heart and I've given it to you willingly." Wordlessly, Azula leaned down, kissing the mark until sobs shook her body.

"Shh… It's OK. Everything will be OK now" Katara soothed, drawing the firebender down onto the bed and drawing the blankets around them. Finally, husky sobs rang out from the firebender and she gripped her lover tightly, burying her head in her chest. Katara smiled sadly, stroking her hair and resting her head on hers.

"Let it out. There's nothing to conceal from me. Azula, I love you" she said and slowly, her shaking lessened until exhausted, she fell asleep against her. Katara smiled and held her happily, drifting to sleep.

"Katara, I need to ask you something" Azula said, drawing Katara's attention from straightening Azula's things. The girl always seemed to be taking care of someone and Azula loved that about her.

"Sure" she replied, tucking one of her hair loops behind her ear and going to Azula who stood.

"Wait here" she said, disappearing into the corner of the cell and emerging with a small, silken bag.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" she said, sounding as regal as she was and prompting a snicker. At her look of disapproval, Katara covered her mouth and let Azula continue.

"I have abdicated in favor of my brother and therefore cannot provide you the status befitting of you as a ruler or the Avatar could. Additionally, my people have waged war against your nation, causing their impoverishment, subjugation and destruction. I have sinned greatly to accomplish what I felt was the best path for my nation and for the world. I am neither a hero nor regent. However…" at this, her voice become softer, more as she would normally speak with her.

"I do love you more than I imagine anyone could. Being apart from you is as if my own light is being extinguished. I love you, Katara. Please, marry me" she begged, bowing and holding the small pouch up to her. Katara never imagined that Azula would bow to anyone except her father. She had taken possession of the firebender's heart, too, she realized. She felt salty tears staining her cheeks but smiled brightly, lowering herself before Azula and drawing her chin up until she faced her.

"You're right, you're not the Fire Lord but even if it's worth little compared to a nation, you are very much the regent of my heart. Yes, I'll marry you, Azula."

Her hands trembling, Azula opened the bag and held its contents. An ice-blue silken necklace with a deep crimson pendant – a betrothal necklace.

"Would you wear this then?" Katara gasped and touched it, feeling the grooves carved into it, burned into it.

"It's a sunstone from the dragons. They said if my flame could pierce it, I could have it for your necklace. I had decided some time ago that you were the only one I could possibly fall in love with so, I took it just in case." Katara smiled and gingerly unfastened her mother's necklace, nodding. Azula leaned forward and clasped it on her fiancé who immediately drew her into a loving kiss.

"Now will you leave the prison cell?" Katara asked and Azula smirked, kissing her lightly and standing, bringing the girl to rise with her.

"Now I will leave the prison cell."

**VI **

Katara was excited to see her father and brother who had left the capital nearly two months before. They were coming to celebrate her birthday belatedly but she didn't understand why other Water Tribe elders were also arriving that day. She also couldn't wait for everyone to learn of her fiancé's brilliance. Azula had left the prison with her that morning but wanted to make her entrance at the right moment. So dramatic, that one, she thought with a smirk that she quickly hid upon emerging into the throne room. Mai would have smiled at her if she smiled. She knew where Katara had been the night before and would inquire with her later as she always did. The waterbender was taken aback by the sudden standing of the Water Tribe men.

"Lady Katara" the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe said, prompting his men to lower their heads. Katara bowed her head also, a bit confused.

"Sis!" Sokka exclaimed, and they ran to great each other.

"Sokka, you've grown" Katara said and Sokka struck a pose.

"Uh huh, take a look at your brother's manly physique" he said, smugly stroking his stubble. Katara smiled proudly instead of laughing.

"You're a man now so, it's expected" she offered and Sokka was shocked by this. His sister's eyes were focused on the Northern Chief.

"Well, you look, er… beautiful, right Dad!? Doesn't she?" Hakoda smiled from his reclined position.

"She looks more like her mother every day. And as much as it pains me to admit, Fire Nation clothing suits her" he said, very intentionally sending out a ripple effect of discomfort. The Northern Chief cleared his throat.

"My lady, won't you sit down" he asked and Katara nodded.

"First, may I present my son, Emarak" said the chief, motioning to a young man a few years older than Katara. He was obviously nobility and his eyes were of a cool, flat gray so unlike Azula's fierce ones.

"Emarak is also a waterbender, and the bravest warrior of our tribe" the chief continued, directing his comments to Hakoda.

"I'm sure he's a fine young man" Hakoda agreed. Aang who had settled beside Katara was struggling not to laugh but Katara was growing annoyed.

"Tell me, Emarak, do you always have your father speak for you?" Katara finally inquired, surprising all of the men who shifted position. Katara detested the sexism that was rampant in her kin from the north. Emarak, though, smirked at this.

"You're as outspoken as the rumors say you are."

"E… Emarak." The chief once again cleared his throat. Katara was now amused. Emarak had no interest in marrying her. Perhaps he had a lover as well…

"Chief Hakoda, as your daughter is now of marrying age, I propose solidifying our alliance as sister nations through the union of Emarak and Lady Katara." Hakoda raised an eyebrow; he really didn't care for the Northern Tribe's pomp or tradition. Still, he had to say something.

"As you know, Chief Daramak, my tribe does not believe in arranged marriages. My daughter may select her own suitor, and I believe she has already selected the Avatar, have you not?" Before Katara could respond, Aang shook his head quickly.

"Not me, Chief! I won't be getting married for a long time anyway, not until I finish mastering all four elements." Daramak grinned.

"In that case, what do you say, my dear?" Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw a single flame burn blue and she smiled.

"Chief Daramak, you offer has been considered and I'm certain that Emarak will make a very suitable husband." The Chief's grin broadened.

"However" she said, and Sokka could have sworn that her voice had become too regal in that moment.

"I'm already engaged" she said, pulling her collar away to reveal the betrothal necklace. Sokka was shocked beyond concealing it.

"But if it isn't Aang…" the sound of clapping interrupted everyone and Katara stood up. So dramatic, she thought. The flames surrounding the room all flashed blue in an instant and Azula stood at the far edge of the room with a very satisfied grin on her face. Everyone except for Mai, Iroh and Aang jumped into a battle stance.

"Sis, stay back!" Sokka jumped in front of her and Katara rolled her eyes and pushed past him, facing Azula with a smirk.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let little Zuzu win; you might have been an even shrewder Fire Lady than Mai" Azula teased and Katara smiled.

"I learned from the best, after all" she retorted and Azula smiled, approaching her.

"Well, that's true" she said, and as they met, they kissed deeply.

"Katara!? With my… sister…" Zuko was torn and Mai tugged on his robe.

"Zuko, sit down. You don't even know the half of it."

"Just listen, nephew" Iroh said gently.

**VII **

The Water Tribe men made a very angry exit. Two women loving each other was not permitted in their tribe, they would be exiled. Hakoda, on the other hand, was intrigued. Aang offered Azula his seat beside Katara and she smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Avatar Aang" she said, taking her seat. Katara was right; this was the real Azula. Aang sat beside Zuko as the couple began to explain.

Zuko was angry, angrier than he'd ever been in his life and not even his Uncle could calm him. "

You mean to tell me that you set me up!? You wanted me to join the Avatar and help defeat you and our father!? Why!?" Azula sighed.

"Zuko, you're my brother. I watched you suffer for years under his rule. I watched him burn the face of his thirteen year old child just to satisfy his own darkness. You were only a boy. If you hadn't been pried away from him and his twisted definition of 'honor,' you would have died fighting the Avatar or worse, become just like him. Now look at you. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for a woman who was once your enemy. You faced the dragons and were purified. Do you think this would have been possible if you'd stayed here? Because I don't. You would have become like Father instead of Uncle Iroh. I didn't want that for my only brother or for our people."

"She speaks the truth, Zuko" Iroh said sternly and Zuko looked at him briefly before continuing to pace.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Did you think I was that dumb?" "

I think almost everyone is dumb, Zuko" Azula said in annoyance.

"But no… I just didn't think that you were ready to know the truth. I wanted you to find your own path."

"Then the Agni Kai and the crazy way you were acting…" "

It was a test, Zuko" Katara spoke up.

"And you passed."

"Is that true?" he asked Azula and she nodded.

"Obviously it was staged. If I hadn't held back, you'd be dead. I did hold back and you still got hurt. At least, now you have a burn that you can be proud of" Azula said with a smirk.

Zuko collapsed beside Mai and Aang. Mai rolled her eyes at Azula who shrugged.

"He's your problem, now, Mai" she said, earning her a light elbow jab from Katara.

"And you… you're OK with this?" Zuko asked Aang who nodded.

"Katara's been my best friend ever since I woke up from the iceberg. She deserves to be happy more than anyone I know, and Azula makes her happy." Aang laughed and scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed. Azula smiled at him.

"I am indebted to you for your friendship to Katara, Avatar Aang. Please do not hesitate to call on me for assistance in the future" she said, bowing her head and Aang returned the gesture.

"I actually really like this Azula. I can totally see how you fell in love with her, Katara."

"Yeah, Azula definitely got all of the charm in the family" Mai lamented with a sigh.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed and Mai raised an eyebrow, causing him to blush. Suddenly, Azula began to laugh and all but Katara and Mai were shocked by this sound. It wasn't the harsh laugh they'd heard on the battlefield. It was warm and a bit husky. Everyone began to relax.

"OK. Even if I buy all of this 'Azula's a super genius who secretly plotted to save the world' stuff, you still shot lightening at my sister and imprisoned my girlfriend! Oh, and killed Aang…" Aang glared at him, earning a sheepish grin.

"Let's do this in order of ascending importance, shall we? First off, your girlfriend is a warrior and a spy. And last time I checked, she had already made three attempts on my life by the time I captured her. Did I imprison her? Yes? Did I injury her in the process? Yes. Did I torture her? No – ask her to verify. I make no claims to heroism, Sokka. I was fighting a war. I did a lot of horrible things and that's only one of them. Moving on to the Avatar. That, unfortunately, had to be done. At his age, taking on my father at his full power would have been foolish and lethal. His connection to the Avatar State was poorly developed and I needed him to access it. It was kill him and trust that Katara was gifted enough to save him or simply let my father kill him and have no way to salvage what I'd worked for over the past seven years. Still, I am sorry" she said to Aang who smiled.

"I forgive you. I can't even imagine doing what you've done for so long. I'd have gone crazy" he said with a laugh and Azula smiled.

"Who says that I haven't?" Everyone was laughing except for Sokka who grabbed Azula by the collar.

"And what about my sister!?"

"Sokka!" Azula held up her hand and released herself from Sokka's grasp.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Any volunteers?"

"Yeah. Me" Sokka responded and Azula shrugged.

"Ready?" Azula asked of Sokka who stood across the room from her; he was firm and she liked his dedication.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes" she commanded and then breathed in before firing a brilliant white-blue lightning bolt toward him. Zuko realized that her strength was as great as on the solstice – meaning that it had been even greater. Sokka was prepared to die for his sister but the impact never came, instead, the lightning arched around him and back toward it's wielder who easily absorbed it, breathing outward and relaxing. Sokka opened one eye and then another, blinking as he watched her absorb it.

"What happened?" Katara was smiling proudly.

"Are you happy now, Sokka?" Katara asked and he nodded, feeling a bit numb.

Katara walked quickly to Azula and drew her into a kiss before they embraced tightly. Sokka, now convinced practically jumped on them.

"Welcome to the family, ya flamey weirdo!" Azula glared.

"Don't touch me" she said and he held up his hands innocently. Those eyes still scared him. Katara pinched her.

"Be nice to Sokka!"

"Ouch… Yes, Mama Bear…" she said, rolling her eyes and Katara blushed furiously.

"I am not anything like a mother bear!"

"You kind of are…" Sokka agreed with Azula, and Katara grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"Well excuse me! If I didn't have to constantly pick up after a certain 'Wolf Warrior' and his messy girlfriend all the time, maybe I wouldn't have to be that way!"

"Suki's not messy…" "

Please, Sokka, she's as bad as a boy! Her socks are as disgusting as yours are. I don't even know how you two are going to survive much less run a household."

"Hey, I wash my own laundry now!" Sokka said proudly, puffing out his chest. Katara looked horrified and grabbed his robe, bringing it to her nose and sniffing, moving over it and sniffing several times.

"Katara! Stop it! I'm a grown man!" he exclaimed, swatting at her but she recoiled.

"You are a grown man who smells like penguin blubber and overcooked sea prunes! Ugh! Sokka! What did you wash them with!? Off… off with this!" She shouted, pulling on his robe and he blushed, trying to fight her off but she succeeded in pulling it off, then eying his trousers and he stepped back.

"Katara, no… Not in front of… Ahh!" Sokka ran from the room with Katara chasing after him.

"Give me those pants right now!"

The others stood in awkward silence for a moment as they heard water splashing loudly from the garden and Sokka complaining. The sound of a victorious laugh followed and soon Katara re-emerged into the room, dusting off her dress.

"Well, what are you all staring at?" Even Chief Hakoda and Iroh looked away.

"Nothing, nothing…" Aang said, whistling.

"Umm… you know, good luck with that, Azula!" he said, dashing out of the room and Katara raised an eyebrow in Azula's direction. The firebender smiled. She loved Katara's angry face. She loved everything about her.

"You know, Zuzu, between Madame Sourface and Mama Bear, we might actually end up with normal-ish children around this place" Azula said, wrapping her arms around Katara who glared playfully.

"Be nice to your friend" she warned and Zuko started laughing at last. Hakoda then stood to leave.

"Very well then, I will expect a grandchild within two years."

"Dad!" Katara blushed and Azula left her side, opening the door instead of allowing the guard to do so.

"We are happy to oblige, Chief Hakoda" she said, extending her hand and her looked at it and shook his head, seizing her in a fierce hug that lifted her off the floor. He then set her down and she quickly regained composure before he placed his hand on her head.

"We're going to have to teach you about affection, my girl! Katara, come help me find Sokka, and see your father to wherever in this maze of a palace he's staying." Katara rushed to his side and winked at her fiancé before escorting her father out.

**VIII **

The Northern Water Tribesman were unyielding in their demands for compensation, and Zuko grew tired. Azula and Katara had remained silent throughout the meeting but Azula's gaze flickered to Zuko's.

"Azula, what do you think?" he asked and she nodded before speaking.

"Clearly, Chief Daramak, your demands are unreasonable. Damages to your territory have been minimal, and there have been few casualties from your tribe. As such, our priorities remain with rebuilding the Southern Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Now, as your primary disadvantage rests in your lack of trade infrastructure and agreements, should you be willing to pledge assistance to your Southern allies, we could accommodate your needs in these areas."

"Assist them how?" Emarak asked purposefully, earning a glaring look from his father. Katara whispered into Azula's ear: "he isn't with them. Give him something of his own, and you'll win." Azula smiled – finally, she had someone her equal beside her.

"Katara has just informed be that there is currently a great void in the allegiance between the tribes, one that might be resolved should Prince Emarak accept the position of Ambassador to the South, and bring his party of waterbenders to help build up the infrastructure there. This – and a trade agreement ensuring that neither tribe encroaches upon the resources of the other – would appear satisfactory if the Fire Lord should consent."

Zuko was suddenly very happy to have his sister with him. He did not doubt that he would have caved to the Northern Tribe's requests out of exhaustion and guilt had she not intervened. The Fire Lord nodded. Emarak grinned; he liked these women, especially the Princess… and he momentarily lamented that she wasn't a man.

"I would, of course, be honored to assume such a role. I have always felt that our tribes should maintain a greater connection with one another. The North is, as you say, well-developed, and we are able to spare enough waterbenders to help our kinsmen develop the same for themselves. With your permission, Chief Hakoda, Kota and I will set sail with you upon your return, and my party will meet us shortly so that together, we might rebuild your nation." Kota, wondered Azula before her eyes drifted to a small man perhaps of her own age who sat beside Emarak. The way he looked at him was unmistakable.

"My people would welcome your presence, Emarak." Zuko sighed, feeling a great burden lift from him and he inwardly thought that he would have been equally as happy to let this Azula have the throne.

**IX **

"You wanted to see me, brother?" Azula asked of Zuko who was crouched beside a pond, feeding the turtleducks that he'd always loved. Her eyes softened, imagining him as a young boy.

"Do you remember when we use to play here?" he asked without looking at her. Surely, he hadn't asked for her at dawn to reminisce. No, something was bothering him. Much was bothering him. Azula walked over and let her fingers course through his shaggy hair.

"Talk to me, Zuzu" she said, sitting beside him.

"Ba Sing Se is going crazy. A lot of our soldiers have been killed in the streets before they could be recalled. Others are in jail. Some are missing. The Earth King is an overgrown child and he abandoned his people. Without leadership, they're turning the city into a boiling pot of dissent and hatred." Azula sighed. She'd heard the reports as well.

"I'll go then" she offered.

"No! It's too dangerous!" "

No, it's too dangerous for our soldiers, Zuko, not for me. I'll get our soldiers, and I'll persuade the king to return." Zuko knew that she was right and nodded.

"Katara's gonna kill me" he said and Azula chuckled.

"Let me worry about Katara; you have your own fiancé to contend with after all."

"Azula, do you ever worry... Worry that we'll become like our father. Mai and I are getting married in two months. What do I know about being a husband… or a father? What if I hurt my kids?" Azula understood his concerns for they mirrored her own, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing.

"I worry, too" she said, holding up her hands and gazing at them.

"After all that I've done, how can Katara love me? I don't deserve this woman and yet, I need her and I love her. I want us to have a family together; I want the chance to right the wrongs that were done in the past. I want to see my children test their limits and, expand themselves. I want them to feed turtleducks, set their toys on fire, hang from the persimmon trees, and speak out of turn. I want to watch them grow into themselves and know that I am growing with them. These are the thoughts that burn away my fears. I have a darkness inside of me but there is light there, too. We will always be scarred, Zuko, but it is our scars that will soften our voices and stay our hands should we be tested." Her words made Zuko feel at ease and he leaned against her.

"Thanks, Sis."

**X **

"I'm coming with you" Katara demanded and Azula shook her head. They had been arguing now for hours and she was tiring of it.

"Katara, I need you here to help my brother. Zuko is under constant pressure from the other nations, and from our own. He needs your guidance and your tranquility. Please, do this for me?" The waterbender was displeased, gravely displeased.

"Fine" she relented, angrily sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her hair.

"Katara, don't be angry…" Azula purred, traveling behind her and pressing a kiss upon her neck, draping her arms around her shoulders and smiling at their shared reflection.

"If you're angry, you won't do a very good job with things" she continued, kissing her jawline, then gently nipping her earlobe.

"What things?" Katara breathed out, slowly losing herself in her fiancé's touch. Azula smirked with a hint of evil.

"Arrangements for our wedding, of course. Now that Zuko and Mai have finally set a date, I see no reason to wait much longer, do you?"

Katara turned in her seat and kissed Azula deeply. The prodigy had won this round.

"So, when should…?"

"I will return to you by the eve of the full moon four months from now. Plan to become my wife on the following night." Katara smiled and kissed her again. Azula really was so romantic sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**XI**

_"My dearest lady,_

_I grow weary of the mindless bickering of the Earth Kingdom nobles and of my distance from you. Despite myself, I must lie awake at night to focus my thoughts upon the Moon and imagine that you are beside me. I am trying to remain at peace here but imbecility is rampant. I miss our conversations and the softness of your breath as you sleep. Tell me something that you are doing. Where are you sitting while reading this letter? I sleeplessly await your reply._

_All of my love,_

_Azula"_

_"My love,_

_I am sitting in the central garden and clutching your letter to my heart the way I would clutch you if you were here with me. Zuko has fallen asleep on Mai… again. The capital is peaceful but the palace is becoming overrun with merchants! Mai has little interest in arranging her own wedding, and manages to sneak out of most of the meetings with the craftsman and merchants so, it seems as if I'm planning two weddings now. Sokka finally proposed to Suki so, a third one should be on the way shortly since that girl only cares about weapons and face paint. Everything will be ready upon your return so, please come home soon. Though I'm not there with you, you rest in my heart and I long for those moments when the Sun and Moon share the sky. Have patience with the world, Azula. I am with you._

_Love,_

_Katara"_

_"My dearest lady,_

_You are right, of course; I must be patient. I feel frustrated because of the ignorance of others but some hope has arisen. The Earth King has returned to Ba Sing Se, and I have sent for your friend, Toph, to serve as his Minister of Security. Soon, things will be settled and I may return to you. I should apologize for Mai's laziness in her wedding plans. I never allowed her much freedom and so, I'm sure she simply didn't want to be responsible for the outcome. Was the ceremony well-received? Tell me everything. Let us imagine that we were speaking softly beneath the persimmon trees._

_I miss you."_

_"My darling Azula,_

_The persimmons are slowly growing. In a few months, they'll be ready to eat. We're so fortunate that Uncle Iroh has agreed to carry our letters for us. I found Sokka trying to intercept a messenger hawk after Zuko and Mai's wedding, believing it contained a letter from you. He is lucky that he's marrying an Earth Kingdom woman or his overactive imagination would certainly go unrewarded. He is a good man, though, and he makes me very proud. I was crying earlier, after the ceremony, wishing that you had been here with me. Sokka told me that I shouldn't cry because you are fighting to rebuild this world so that we can live peacefully someday. I'm so grateful to you, Azula. Your flame will illuminate a world in which our children will never know the pains of war or the heartache of those separated by it._

_I love you."_

_"My dearest lady,_

_At long last, the negotiations have concluded and I am free of this exile from you. My Uncle and I set sail at first light, leaving the Earth Kingdom well-protected and stable. I'll have to return in a few months to oversee the removal of our peacekeepers but that will thankfully be a shorter engagement. In one week, I will return to the capital and finally take you as my wife. I have sought but failed to find the words to express my gratitude toward and love of you. I thank God for you, Katara, and I pray that I may always hold you safely beside me._

_Soon."_

**XII**

The enemy ship hurled blocks of ice at them, crushing one of her soldiers. A whip of water aimed for her never impacted as she met it with a nearly white flame.

"Enough!" she screamed, drawing lightning down both of her arms and firing at the bow of the ship; it blitzed through the steel hull and ignited the steam generator. In an instant, the ship was engulfed in a burst of fire. Azula knew better than to check for survivors.

**XIII**

"Azula, tell me that you didn't sink one of the Northern Water Tribe's ships yesterday. Please, just…" Azula's eyes told him everything and Zuko smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Nephew, they attached your sister. She was defending her ship and herself" Iroh said but Zuko was not the one to worry about.

"Katara!" Azula exclaimed happily but the woman simply ran to her with tears in her eyes. Before Azula could react, the waterbender slapped her, a sob breaking past her lips.

"Katara!" Another smack.

"Do not even speak to me right now!" Katara sobbed, running back toward the palace. Azula pressed her hand to her heated cheek and Sokka approached her with a sad smile.

"Just give her some time" he said and Azula nodded.

Later in the afternoon, Azula peaked through Katara's window to see her curled up on her bed. Though she was turned away from her, Azula could tell that she was crying. Quietly, she pulled herself through the window and slid into bed beside her, enveloping her from behind.

"Shh" she soothed when Katara tried to fight her, gently holding her in place.

"Shh… Katara, I'm sorry. I know that they were from your sister tribe but they wouldn't relent. I couldn't risk them attacking more of my people just to satisfy their hatred. Please, Katara, forgive me, I beg of you." Her voice was raw and Katara realized that she had been crying as well.

"You're such an idiot. You think this is about you killing some pirates? Azula, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything dangerous! I could have lost you, I could have lost… everything. Do you even care about that? Were you thinking about me at all when you decided that your life was so irrelevant?" Azula's eyes widened and she understood.

"Forgive me. I was only wanting to come home to you for all of this time" she said, kissing her temple warmly and Katara turned and seized her in a deep kiss. When at last they parted, they smiled, exchanging light kisses and chuckling at their argument.

"Hey" Katara said in between kisses and Azula hummed a response.

"We're getting married tomorrow" she said and Azula nodded, kissing her again.

"We are… finally."

"Welcome home, my love" Katara said softly, kissing her and snuggling to her.

"I'm home" Azula said, clutching the waterbender tightly.

**XIV**

Azula smiled, looking at the sapphire robe awaiting her to fill it. Her fingertips traced over the silken threads lovingly and she breathed out. Not in all of her plotting and manipulations since childhood had she ever imagined that she would be standing on the precipice of such happiness. It had been a hard-won happiness, indeed. She pulled a chair in front of the robe and leaned forward on the back of her clasped hands, contemplating it. She had been only nine when her father became Fire Lord and her mother vanished. Her brother had been such a kind child, weak, but kind; he'd suffered so much because of them all: their father, their mother, and Azula. What would her own child be like? Calculating the way she had always been or gentle like Katara?

"Katara" she whispered into the air, smiling at the feeling of each syllable as they passed her lips. Then she wondered, what would her childhood have been like if she hadn't needed to protect her family and her people – if she could have played with the turtleducks like Zuko? Would her hands still be stained with blood and her body scarred with small reminders of her training sessions with Ozai? She had only been a child then, too… Breathing out heavily, Azula opened her eyes and stood to prepare for her wedding.

"You look beautiful" Zuko said as he passed into his sister's chambers and she raised an eyebrow, a smirk fastened upon her lips.

"Umm… I mean…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head and causing a mess of his meticulously groomed hair, realizing it quickly and grimacing. Azula chuckled and walked over and faced him.

"Thank you, Zuko" she said with a warm smile. He shuffled uncomfortably and produced a small scroll from his sleeve.

"Azula, our father asked that this be delivered to you. One of my messenger hawks intercepted it; it seemed harmless enough so…" Azula extended her hand and he passed it to her.

"_To my prodigious daughter on her wedding day,_

_It makes your father proud to know that one of his children has the power to seize what they want. Your brother has informed me that the young woman is the most talented bender from among her people; this was a most wise selection for you to have made. In these times of decline, one must rely upon their family to aid in their successes. May you be successful. _

_Your father"_

Azula finished reading the letter aloud and then rolled it up, setting it on her night table and sighing.

"I should see him."

"You don't owe him anything, Azula" Zuko protested but she held up her hand, shaking her head.

"No but I owe it to myself. He is a sick man, Zuko and his sins are too great to forgive but… He's still our father. I think that even if I were in his position, even if I'd gone completely mad, I'd still want to see a child I'd invested so much into – and he did invest quite a lot in me. I will see him but I will take Katara with me to be safe." Zuko nodded, wondering if he should have kept the scroll.

**XV**

Katara had agreed without resistance to accompany Azula to see Ozai; she had never before faced the man who had caused the world and her family to suffer so much.

"The Princess Royal and her fiancé" announced the guard roughly as the two women entered the cell. It had been nearly two years since his downfall and the former Fire Lord sat in a corner, defeated.

"Father" Azula said softly, drawing his attention and he looked up at her, hardly recognizing the grown woman before him or the steadiness in her eyes.

"Father" she repeated.

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, my fiancé. May we sit with you for a moment?" Ozai pulled himself across the floor to sit before the bars that separated them and Azula took hold of Katara's hand. He wouldn't live long. Katara looked up to see the sadness flash across Azula's face before she quickly concealed it, and they sat across from the man.

"You look well, Princess Azula" Ozai said, his once powerful voice little more than a ragged whisper. Katara noticed a small cut on his temple.

"You're injured" she stated and Azula remained un-phased. Katara hid her grimace, reaching through the bars and healing the cut, quickly recoiling beside Azula who placed a comforting arm around her waist. Ozai turned his attention to Katara who felt repulsed by her need to heal the man.

"A waterbender who doesn't need water?"

"Katara is able to access the water within living beings, even from the moisture in the air. Perhaps this is part of why the Fire Nation suits her so well; the days are long but there is water all around us" Azula responded informatively and Ozai nodded.

"A wise match, indeed… But why have you come? Ursa has been returned and you are the hero who saved the Earth Kingdom from civil war. Why bring your wife to see a crippled old man in his lonely cell?" Azula sighed.

"I should have visited you sooner; I'll have you moved to a more comfortable location."

"For what purpose?"

"None. You are my father; it is my responsibility to see that you are cared for, is it not?"

Ozai ignored his daughter's words but looked again at the waterbender who held Azula's arm.

"Waterbender" he said, drawing her attention.

"I'm certain that you are aware by now that there are many in this world who begrudge the Fire Nation our successes and prosperity. Princess Azula has played her part in this war as well, and the world will not soon forget that. At any moment, you may be forced to choose sides; you may have to choose between my daughter and the force of nations." Katara's eyes narrowed upon the man. She hated this man and yet, she knew that he spoke the truth.

"We should go" Azula said, standing to leave and drawing Katara with her who let go of her arm and in a single stroke, drew water from the moist air and sliced through the cell lock.

"Katara!"

"A father should be able to see his favorite child's wedding, shouldn't he?" she asked, leaving the room and a very confused Azula who assisted her feeble father as he rose from the floor.

**XVI**

No one was pleased with Ozai's presence but without his bending, they knew he presented no threat to them.

"Why is he here?" Ursa asked harshly, she and Zuko having cornered Azula who shrugged, considering the man who sat silently against a wall.

"Ask Katara. She thought he should see our wedding."

"And if Katara asks you to throw your brother into a volcano, are you going to do that as well?" Ursa retorted and Azula straightened her stance; oh, how she loved that she was taller than her mother.

"You will not question Katara or her loyalty, do you understand? You've had your chance as matriarch but that time is over now. If you wish to govern a household, mother, perhaps you should join your husband in his cell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have wedding vows to recite."

Before Azula could reach Katara, she was seized by Sokka. The now quite tall man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the crowded room, looking around them warily.

"Sokka, what is it?"

"Azula, listen to me" he said, looking around them again.

"I'm guessing that you don't know this but this" he said, pointing to the uppermost layer of her robes, a dark blue with a small rim of white fur surrounding it.

"Katara's making a huge political statement right now, one that could be very dangerous for her."

"I don't understand." Sokka breathed out.

"This type of thing is only worn by a man, Azula, and one who has proven himself as a leader in battle and in peace. No one from our tribe has worn this in a hundred years. Dad and I can keep our own tribe in check because of their love for Katara but they aren't happy about this union, either. The Northern Water Tribe is a different matter altogether." Azula understood and smiled, touching his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me" she said, walking away. Now, she really had to speak with Katara.

"Katara" Azula's voice ended the conversation with Toph and the waterbender smiled adoringly at her, grabbing Toph's hand briefly before letting go and walking with the princess.

"You brother just told me a very interesting story about what I'm wearing" Azula said, motioning to the garment and Katara smiled, touching her cheek.

"I can't make my people love you. A lot of them have been so scarred by the Fire Nation that even if you were a man, they wouldn't approve, and the fact that you're a woman only emboldens their resistance." Katara shook her head.

"No, I can't make them love you but… They _will_ respect my choice and they will respect you the same as if you were my husband. I won't tolerate anything less" she said sternly, her blue eyes locked with Azula's golden-hued ones. Azula smirked; when had Katara grown up so much? When had her own heart begun to feel so at peace? The firebender held up Katara's hand, pressing a kiss to the underside of her wrist.

**XVII**

Zuko smiled as he placed the crown into Katara's topknot, then stepping back. She smiled gratefully at him and Azula helped her to stand.

"All hail Fire Princess Azula and her wife, Princess Katara!" Upon the exclamation of the Fire Sage, the on-looking crowd repeated the words, then cheering. Katara noticed that the Northern Water Tribe remained silent except for Ambassador Emarak and Kota who sat beside her father.

The lightning bugs were out, making the early evening glow. One landed on Katara's shoulder and Azula gently moved it from her.

"I think they're attracted to your perfume" Azula teased.

"I think I'm just a lightning magnet" Katara retorted with a smirk. The wedding party sat on an elevated platform as the peasantry witnessed the presentation of wedding gifts. Katara longed to return indoors for the music and dancing she'd scheduled. Azula simply wished to take her wife to bed. They both smiled politely and thanked the Earth Ambassador for the silken garments.

"I am not wearing any of those" Azula whispered into Katara's ear and the waterbender covered her mouth, giggling quietly.

"Be nice."

"Make me" Azula purred, causing Katara to blush. Azula had planned this perfectly to have it on a full moon. Katara resisted the urge to rise over the woman like a tidal wave.

"Hey Sugar Queen and Zappy Pants!" Toph shouted at them, drawing their attention. Other party attendees looked briefly at them before returning to their conversations.

"Zappy Pants?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush, at least you aren't "sugar" anything!"

"Anyway… Katara, I know you like jewelry so, I metalbended this for you. I'm not into this stuff so, don't complain about it" Toph said roughly, handing over the unwrapped bracelet. Katara took it gingerly and seized Toph in a warm embrace.

"It's beautiful, Toph. I love it."

"Wait, you're not lying?" Katara shook her head and then replied 'no,' kissing Toph's cheek.

"Hey Sokka, get over here!" Toph yelled and the Wolf Warrior came to quick attention, nearly tripping over himself.

"Coming!" He rushed over with a cloth bundle.

"And Azula, since your bending is all subject to the alignment of the sun in the cosmos" Toph said, wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Tada!" Sokka exclaimed, pulling the cloth back to reveal a sword in a crimson sheath. Azula was transfixed for she did have a weakness for nice swords… and weapons in general, much to Katara's annoyance.

"We made it for you together. Toph metalbended the blade and I fashioned the rest at Master Piandao's."

"Yeah, you could say it's like Sokka's and my love child" Toph said and Sokka blushed before resuming his grin.

"Our super sharp and shiny love child!"

"Th… thank you" Azula said, taking the sword and standing, the two backing away as she unsheathed the blade, twirling it once and back into its encasement.

"It's beautiful!" Katara twitched a little and stood up.

"Toph, what about when the cosmos aren't aligned for my bending to work?" Toph shrugged and Sokka rubbed his beard.

"I guess we just figured Azula would go all zap-happy if anyone tried to hurt you." Another twitch.

"Are you implying that I couldn't protect her if there was another solar eclipse?"

"No, we're just saying you're too weak to hold a sword" Sokka said thoughtlessly.

"Yeah! No offense, but you aren't exactly the sword wielding type, Katara. You're the 'I have to take two baths a day and cover myself with rose petals type.' Azula's the sword wielding type."

"I do not cover myself in rose petals!"

"I've seen it done" Sokka teased and Katara blushed furiously.

"You're the one who walked into the bathroom! I still haven't forgiven you!"

"Believe me, I still haven't forgiven myself!" Katara seized Sokka's ear and he bellowed in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Katara…!" Their bickering was interrupted by Azula's soft chuckle, which completely redirected Katara's focus. Azula smiled intently and set the sword down, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I love that you smell like rose petals" she said softly but loudly enough for Sokka to burn red and drag Toph away from the couple.

"Everyone acts as if I'm this poor, defenseless girl who needs someone to rescue her" she complained and Azula chuckled, tilting her chin up.

"No one thinks that you're defenseless, Katara, least of all me. Remember what I said our first night together? You're the only one who can match me on the battle field. But…"

"But what?" Katara asked, touching her face and searching her eyes.

"They aren't wrong; you and I aren't the same. Even if I hate the consequences, I love to fight. I love feeling my own power; I love the strategy and I love winning but you… You just can't resist taking care of everyone. Just when I think that you cannot have more compassion within you, you prove me wrong. After everything he's done to you, you even took pity on my father, and look at him! Katara, he is smiling! He's powerless and he's smiling just because you gave him this night! You're the gentlest person I know, and I love that about you. I love everything about you. I don't think you're weak, Katara and I know that you would do everything in your power to protect me and our family but I want to build a world where you don't need to. I want to protect you. Is that so wrong?" Katara smiled brightly, draping her arms around her wife's neck and drawing her into a warm embrace.

"There is nothing wrong with that." They leaned together in a warm kiss and in that moment, Daramak and his men attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

**XIX**

Many men from the Northern Water Tribe aided by firebenders attacked the couple, some drawing fire from their family and friends.

"Katara!" Before a single blast of ice or fire hit them, the couple was encased in a hemisphere of brilliant blue flames and Azula clutched Katara.

"Forgive me" the firebender whispered before disappearing through the fire shield. Katara could hear the sound of lightning and the roar of a dragon. Azula jumped, turning to meet a waterbender's attack with her own, in that moment, knowingly leaving herself open to a firebender.

"Don't touch my daughter, you filthy peasant!" Ozai bellowed, knocking the man out with his cane before collapsing to the ground. From within her confinement, Katara heard this.

"Stop it!" Katara screamed and the flames around her were dissipated. Just as Aang prepared to connect with the man he'd been battling, he stopped. They were all frozen in whatever awkward position they'd been in. What remained of the peasantry could see the waterbender's eyes darken and she breathed out. The men began walking as puppets down from the platform. Azula's eyes widened. Flawless. Their movements appeared completely natural as they were brought to stand before the platform. Katara held one hand steady, rolling her other wrist and a wave formed within the air, firing as blades of ice toward each of their enemies and hovering just before their necks. Some of the men were trembling in fear.

"So, you thought that I would just let you attack my family, Chief Daramak, is that it?" she asked coldly, lifting his head roughly with her bending.

"You are a traitor to your own blood! You marry this demon and a woman even! She should be in prison with her father or better yet, de… Ack!" The man was cut off when Katara tightened the muscles in his neck.

"I would be careful of what I said, Daramak. The only traitor here is you. Azula has done everything in her power to rebuild our tribes for nearly two years, and has done so because of her love for me. Yet you repay her benevolence with violence and insults. Look at where you are!" she exclaimed, motioning to the Fire Nation capital.

"This is not the North Pole!"

"They tried to destroy our way of life!"

"The war is over!" Katara screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

"You will not be permitted to plunge the world back into chaos" Azula declared, coming to stand beside Katara, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Permit me!? No woman dares to…" again, his neck muscles tightened and the tears multiplied within Katara's eyes.

"Chief Daramak of the Northern Water Tribe" she said regally, her voice not betraying her heart.

"By attacking my family, you are guilty of declaring war against the Fire Nation, and the lives of you and your men are forfeit."

"Katara!" Aang said but she paid no attention, a small line of blue fire appeared around the couple. Azula would stand by whatever decision Katara made, even if it meant fighting the Avatar.

Katara felt the power of the Moon filling her. She would not allow anyone to take her family from her.

"It's my wife you've insulted; I give your fates to her. I would start begging now" she said. Azula smirked. _So, you're going to let me have the final say_, she thought.

"I will never beg a woman, much less one from the Fire Nation!" Daramak shouted and Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes you will. Kneel" she commanded and like a small army, the men were forced to bow before the women.

"Please" one man started, being silenced by Daramak hissing an order to be silent.

Azula was impressed. When had Katara so mastered bloodbending? To control so many people in such synchrony. _She will never let me fall into the darkness_, Azula realized and smiled.

"Emarak" Azula called and the man rushed to her; since the failed betrothal to Katara, Azula and the man had become friends.

"Your father has clearly proven himself unfit to govern your tribe. Now, if I've understood Water Tribe laws, 'any warrior who marries a woman from among the People, shall have the rights so granted one born from therein.' They never bothered to specify the gender of such a warrior… Is this true?" Emarak nodded and smiled; oh, he did love these two women. Azula smiled darkly.

"In that case, I charge Chief Daramak with endangering the lives of his tribesmen and declaring a war of vengeance against someone who has done him no personal harm. As such, I move that he be stripped of his title and replaced immediately by his only heir" Azula said.

"Do three warriors agree with this?" Azula called back. _You say we're family so, prove it_, she thought.

"I second!" Sokka shouted.

"Third!" Kota said, coming to stand beside Emarak.

"Fourth" Paku said softly, not looking at his dishonored comrade.

"Chief Emarak, because of Katara's and my deep affection for you and your consort, we ask that you take these men back to your nation and prohibit their leaving." Katara smiled, as much proud of her wife as relieved. Azula really did know how to rule the world if she wanted. The waterbender allowed all but the former chief to move freely and they collapsed.

"And as for you" Azula said, her eyes focusing on the man. In a fluid motion, she encircled the man in rings of blue fire, tightening them until they burned through his clothes. He screamed out and she dissipated the flames, leaving rings of burns just severe enough to scar. Katara let him collapse as he growled in pain. Azula took a single step, landing in front of him and pulling him up by his collar.

"If you _ever_ disrespect my wife again, there will be nothing left of you for your people to bury. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes appeared to glow golden like those of a dragon and suddenly, the man knew fear. Biting back his pain, he nodded.

"Perfect" she said coldly, dropping him to the ground.

"Guards! Remove the prisoners to Chief Emarak's ship" she commanded and the royal guards seized upon them.

"What about them, Your Highness?" they asked of the four Fire Nation combatants. Azula looked up at Katara who smiled – she was ready for this to be over.

"You are banished" Azula said, waving her hand and quickly, the guards and their enemies disappeared.

**XX**

It took only a moment for the gathered peasantry to emerge from their hiding places, for none of them wished to be casualties to Azula's rage. Katara could see that they were all staring at her and her eyes were wide, wondering if they were afraid of her now. Azula could sense her confusion regarding what she should do and easily leapt to her side once again.

"And _that_ is why you never interfere with a waterbender's wedding" Azula called out to the crowd and they all began laughing and their laughter turned to cheering. Katara stood in shock and Azula smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Do you hear that cheering? It's your name they're calling, Katara" Azula whispered into her ear. Suddenly, a young boy ran from the crowd up to the platform, holding out a flower. He was shaking but also grinning widely. Katara smiled warmly and leaned down.

"Um… it's for you, Princess Katara" he said through his missing two front teeth. Katara was reminded of a young Sokka and took the flower, tucking it into her hair.

"Thank you" she said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. The boy blushed profusely and ran back into the crowd. Katara stood and resumed her place beside Azula.

"Can we go inside?" she whispered into her ear and Azula nodded.

"Thank you all for joining us. We are grateful for your warmth and for your loyalty" Azula announced and to her surprise, the crowd erupted into clapping.

"All hail Princess Katara and Fire Princess Azula!" a guard bellowed and the crowd repeated it several times as the wedding party began to pass across the brilliant crimson and golden rug back into the palace.

"They like you better than me" Azula pouted and Katara chuckled, taking Azula's arm.

"Isn't that the way you wanted it?" She'd been found out… again. The firebender smiled and held Katara's hands in place on her arm.

"That is precisely the way I wanted it."

**XXI**

Inside the palace, Azula noticed strange happenings as she stood beside Katara, who was drinking water hungrily. Intense brown eyes followed the young Water Tribe man as he spoke roughly with his father – what was he saying? Suki clearly disagreed with her fiancé. Soon, they walked over to the couple.

"Katara, you'll have to forgive your old father who needs his rest. My men and I are going to take our leave" he said solemnly and Katara put down her glass and hugged him.

"OK, I'll see you before you leave tomorrow" Hakoda hugged his daughter tightly. Azula understood; his men were angry but he was pleased, a difficult position for any leader.

"Azula" he said and she returned his embrace lightly. The Water Tribe men left, only Katara's grandmother Kanna and Sokka remaining. Kanna who, at some point, had migrated to sit beside Ozai and harass him. Azula heard Sokka whisper to Toph.

"Toph, if anyone attacks my sister or Azula, I want you to drop them, OK? Even if they're Water Tribe, just drop 'em and ask questions later."

"Well, duh! You're not the only one here who cares about Madame Fussy-britches and Zappy Pants."

"I know" Sokka said, then walking toward Suki who stood purse-lipped against a wall. _That_ was not going to end well. Perhaps, Azula thought, she might give Sokka a title.

"Azula, are you listening to me?" Katara's annoyance showed through the gentleness of her voice and Azula smiled down innocently at her.

"Yes?"

"Zuko's about to make an announcement that I think you're going to like" Katara said, her eyes sparkling and Azula raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze to the young Fire Lord who now stood at the front of the room.

"As many of you know, the last two years have been difficult. We very narrowly avoided wars with the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom" he said and the room became still… quiet. He smiled then and his gaze was affixed to the newlyweds.

"And it's because of my sister and Katara that they were avoided" he continued. A Fire Sage stirred near him and Azula grew impatient.

"According to the suggestion of my advisors and the Avatar, the Fire Nation is embarking on a new path, one in which sole power won't be concentrated in the hands of the Fire Lord anymore. The people need to be heard and we need to listen." There was much clapping at this lull.

"In our territories and in the colonies, elections have been held this month to assemble a council of representatives and administrators to represent the interests of their municipalities and to ensure a brighter, freer future for the Fire Nation and our friends around the world." Katara unexpectedly seized Azula's hand and she was smiling brightly.

"This council will work cooperatively and _equally_ with the Ministry of Nobles" he continued and a smirk appeared upon his face.

"The Fire Lord has always presided over the nobles and received their council; however, if this new, Civil Ministry is to hold as much power in the rebuilding of our nation, they will need someone to preside over them as well." Azula was dumbstruck.

"No" she whispered disbelievingly.

"Thus far, neither the title of Princess Royal nor Commanding General have illustrated my sister's service to our country and so, I offer her one more title, Prime Minister of the Fire Nation." The room erupted in cheers both genuine and false.

"Katara, what did my brother just do?" Katara smiled and held her face in her hands.

"He split the throne with you, Azula" she said softly, proudly and Azula searched her eyes.

"Now, go and take it" she said, kissing her lightly.

**XXII**

Azula and Katara walked together to the platform opposite them, their friends and some enemies moving aside as they passed. Zuko was smiling. When they reached him, the Fire Sage approached, gesturing for them to kneel. There was a different crown on the pillow than Azula had seen before and she quickly realized that the flame had doubled upon itself in a wave. Katara had known about this all along. The new crowns were placed upon the women who then stood together.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Prime Minister of the Fire Nation" the Fire Sage announced and everyone began clapping, everyone except for Ursa who stood very unhappily beside the pregnant Fire Lady.

"Speech!" cried Sokka who had returned alone to the banquet hall. Azula looked instead to Katara and took hold of her hand before turning back to their expectant guests.

"I could say that I'm humbled but you all know me better than that" she mused, earning a chuckle from those assembled.

"No… but I am grateful for the trust your Fire Lord has instilled in me. Fire Lord Zuko… My brother has not inherited an easy burden and I thank all of you who have stood beside him as council and as friends." She suddenly looked at Zuko who at 19 was appearing more like their father but his eyes were gentler, far gentler. She chuckled softly.

"I remember when Zuko was a boy and he used to feed the turtleducks with our mother. I asked him once why he cared about these creatures that seemed insignificant to me; his response was: because they're living here, too. I cannot help but think now that his desire to form this new ministry is from a similar perspective. We grew up in a palace but our paths have taken us all over the world. I've witnessed imbecility in nobles and great wisdom in peasants. I've seen mere children continue to fight when they had nothing left with which to even stand. I've seen many things within and beyond these walls and I will endeavor to keep seeing them, and to never allow myself to be removed from service to our people. I am grateful to Zuko for his faith and for his favor, to our uncle for his serenity and wisdom, to my father for giving me the strength to pursue life unflinchingly, to Mai and Ty Lee who followed me through the fires of Hell and back again, to Chief Emarak and Kota who have proven themselves to be great allies and friends, and to my brother-in-law, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe" she said very pointedly, surprising everyone who turned to look at the equally shocked man.

"… Whose unfailing devotion and courage should serve as inspiration to us all. And most importantly, I am now and will forever be grateful to this… flawless woman who stands beside me. It is her bravery that gives me courage, her steadiness that grounds me, and her love that gives me hope for all of us." Tears hovered upon the waterbender's eyelashes and she seized her in a warm kiss with which Azula was happy to comply, ignoring the claps and cheers surrounding them.

"Show her the plans!" Sokka shouted joyfully, interrupting their kiss and Azula smirked to see him holding a large scroll.

"My brother-in-law has very awful timing as well" she said, triggering uproariously laughter and making the man blush profusely.

"Come on Azula, let's see them" Zuko joined in and Katara looked at her questioningly. The taller woman smiled and touched her chin, taking the scroll from Sokka.

"I couldn't think of anything befitting so, this was my best option" Azula said, presenting the scroll to Katara who unrolled it, seeing the detailed schematic therein.

"Well, what is it, dear!?" Kanna bellowed from beside Ozai. Tears raced unhindered down the woman's face and she search Azula's steady eyes.

"It's a palace, a home for us on Ember Island" she said trembling, burying her face into Azula's chest, clutching her.

"Shh" Azula whispered into her ear, holding her and rubbing circles along her back, swaying gently.

"Shh..." she continued, kissing her temple and drawing back enough to smiled at her, wiping at her tears with a single slender finger. Azula chuckled and held her again. Zuko cleared his throat and Katara sniffled, pulling away and smiling, tears still streaking her face and Azula caressed her cheek.

"I have something to give you, too" she said and Azula brushed a lock of her curly brown hair aside, barely noting the bundle Zuko passed to Katara who stepped back a bit more.

"I wanted to do something… This necklace shows the world that I belong to you but I wanted to show you that you mean the world to me" she said, her voice shaking a bit, her body overwhelmed with sensation.

"Azula, you're more than the love of my life, you're my family" she said, unwrapping the silken cloth to reveal a gold wristband with the pendant of her mother's betrothal necklace embedded within it. Kanna gasped and explained to the confused Ozai but no one was paying attention to them, least of all Azula whose confused gaze searched Katara's. The waterbender drew her hand up and fastened the band upon her wrist, caressing it lovingly and bringing Azula's hand to her lips. Katara smiled up at her then and Azula took hold of her waist, caressing her cheek.

"My dearest lady" she said softly, enveloping her in a passionate kiss as tears spilled beyond her lashes. The moment her kiss was planted, the fire surrounding the room burned brilliant blue. Zuko and Sokka, however, burned bright red and turned away from the scene. Katara's arms surrounded Azula's neck and the firebender held her tightly, both gasping between increasingly passionate kisses.

"Get a room already" Zuko complained and Azula smirked.

"Brilliant idea" she said, lifting Katara into her arms and causing the woman to shriek before smiling purposefully and resuming their kiss. Azula paid no attention to anything as she effortlessly carried her from the room and into the depths of the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXIII**

Azula smiled into their kiss as she gently laid Katara upon their silken bedding and Katara quickly discarded both of their crowns, hair tumbling out of their top knots and she gasped, holding Azula within their kiss. Azula sat beside her and slowly drew their kisses apart before cupping her face and smiling. The firebender stood and carefully began disrobing until only a thin crimson under-robe remained. Katara sat up and reached for her, drawing her to her and opening the robe, kissing down her torso until Azula tilted her chin up.

"Just kiss me" she said softly, taking hold of her lips with her own and Katara's hands traveled over the taught curves of her until Azula leaned her upon the pillows, her fingers entangled in Katara's hair and her free hand unclasping and untying garments with hurried precision. The waterbender held Azula to her, successfully casting the last of her clothing aside.

Azula drew away from a longing kiss and brought Katara's arms around her neck, kissing her forearms.

"Hold on to me" she whispered, kissing her deeply, one hand supporting her and the other moving across her tan breasts and torso, eliciting gasps as the woman clung to her. When Azula gently stroked her thigh, Katara opened her legs to her. Feeling this, Azula smiled victoriously in their kiss, moving her hand to cup her and causing the waterbender to moan. Azula gasped, too, as she caressed the woman, her fingertips tracing her womanhood and rubbing circles around the most sensitive part of her. Katara cried out, feeling her muscles burning and Azula held her face steady, looking into her eyes.

"My wife" she said, her thumb sweeping across the perspiring cheek.

"I love you" she said, kissing her deeply as she gently slid two fingers into the depths of her. Katara exclaimed into the kiss, feeling a brief sting and then warmth. She moaned deeply and Azula slowed her caresses.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, her voice husky and her eyes appearing deep amber. Katara shuddered, nodding and drawing her back into a loving kiss, one hand leaving Azula's neck and holding her hand in place encouragingly.

"Azula" Katara cried out, her body trembling violently as her muscles responded to Azula's touch. Azula smiled, continuing to kiss her; the waterbender released for only a second, and in that second, Azula joined her fingers with another. Katara's body tightened, burning threads enveloping her body from within and she couldn't gasp. She held to Azula who watched tears spill down her cheeks.

"How… are you… doing this?" she finally asked and Azula chuckled, kissing her forehead, her cheek and her lips.

"I should be asking you" she breathed out, causing the waterbender to shiver.

Katara's fingers were laced within Azula's hair as the woman trailed warm kisses and tender bites down her body, at last sinking within her. Katara arched into the pillow, clinging to one desperately and holding Azula's head in place. The firebender's body burned, desiring more with each touch and each taste.

"Amazing" she breathed and she pursued the smaller woman as she might the Cup of Life.

They smiled contentedly at each other. Katara caressed Azula's face and the firebender leaned over her, kissing her lightly as her fingertips danced across her abdomen.

"I love you, Azula" she said softly, enticing the woman to grin.

"I know" she said, kissing her forehead. From their closeness, Katara's eyes passed over her own hands and she blushed, pulling them away. Along one finger there was a stain of blood and Azula smiled, kissing her deeply, then kissing just below her betrothal necklace before holding her hand, caressing it before taking her fingertip into her mouth, letting her tongue caress it. Katara blushed again but her gaze softened and her body arched into the woman.

"You are mine" she said softly and Katara drew her into a kiss as she rose over her once again.

As she felt the stronger woman's stamina waning, Katara kissed her deeply, guiding her back against the pillows.

"What are you… uh" Azula groaned as Katara concentrated on her sensitive neck, kissing her and letting her nails trail lightly down her toned body.

"You don't need to…"

"Shh…" she soothed, her body pressed to Azula's and she smiled.

"'Shh" she said again, as a single slender finger slid inside of the firebender who gasped roughly, seizing her lips.

"I have you now; I'm not going anywhere" she vowed and a single tear trailed down Azula's cheek.

Katara kissed Azula lightly before drawing out of her and trailing kisses down her war-toned body.

"My beloved" she said softly, nuzzling against the warmth of her, gently opening her to her kiss. Immediately, Azula gasped, bracing her legs against the bed. A choked groan came from her lips.

"Katara" she moaned deeply and the waterbender smiled.

Both women chuckled softly as Katara came to face Azula who was still breathing deeply, recovering from her wife's caress.

"More… I want more of you" Azula whispered, entangling her fingers in Katara's hair and drawing her into a deep kiss, rolling over her. The waterbender gasped into the kiss and followed Azula's hand down her body, holding to her arm.

"You can have all of me, Azula, anything…" she responded.

**XXIV**

Katara smiled, from her vanity mirror she could see the flame changing from violet to blue; Azula's steady breathing was silent to her but as the flame became nearly white, she knew that her mediation was drawing to an end. Soon, the firebender closed her palm, extinguishing the fire and ending her prayer. She smiled when she saw Katara watching her.

"You seemed so peaceful, I couldn't help but watch" she said and Azula smiled softly, offering her hand to her and she stood.

"I am at peace as long as you are beside me" Azula said and Katara clutched her arm.

"Then you will always be at peace, my love."

"My wife" Azula whispered, kissing her lightly before they made their way to the dining room.

"Good morning" everyone said and Katara responded cheerfully, Azula nodding in recognition, motioning for the servant not to pull out Katara's chair and doing it herself. Katara smiled at this gesture and sat with Azula beside her.

"Sokka, where's Suki?" Katara asked and Azula looked at her and shook her head, further confusing her.

"Did she have to return to Kiyoshi?"

"He dumped her" Toph said with a hint of joy and Sokka nodded.

"What!? Sokka! Why!? You were going to marry her; what happened?"

"Don't fret about that girl, dear brother, you'll have plenty of proper women to choose from in Republic City" Azula said with a smirk, taking a bite out of a mango slice.

The table all turned to look at Azula whose enigmatic gaze was affixed to the water tribe warrior.

"Wait? Who? Me? Dear _me_? Republic City?" Azula chuckled.

"You were interested in Zuko's little project with the Earth King, were you not? With Emarak as the northern chief and your father, the southern, I can't imagine anyone would object to your serving as representative of the Water Tribe on the City Council, can you?"

"Azula?" Katara was legitimately surprised by her wife's warmth toward Sokka.

"His former fiancé was very displeased, dear one, with your marrying me and chose to side against our family in the end – that is why he called off their engagement."

"Sokka?" Katara asked; she didn't want her brother to lose someone over her yet she felt proud, conflicted.

Sokka squared his shoulders and sighed, focusing on his plate briefly before looking to Katara.

"Katara, you're my family. I mean, you're the one who's always been there for me. Without you, I don't know how I would've survived when Mom died. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else I know and Azula makes you happy, I can see it. The way you look at her and the way she looks at you… She worships you. Who would imagine Azula doing anything that's been tasked to a servant? But for you, I think she'd do anything – it scares me a little but I just keep thinking that's what you deserve. She's your family so, that makes her my family, too. I won't tolerate anyone hurting my family, Katara, you know that because you're the one who taught me to be that way. I love Suki but honestly, I don't love her the way I should. I don't love her the way a man should love his family because she doesn't love my family the way I do." Tears sat perched upon Katara's long lashes as she heard her brother's voice. They really were so much alike, she realized, and she thought of her mother then. Azula smiled.

"Exactly, which is why you belong in Republic City and not at the South Pole. The two of you have been inseparable since birth practically. It's only a day's journey from there to Ember Island rather than two weeks. And quite honestly, I'd prefer to have family close by so that when I travel, I know that Katara won't be alone. For now, it's easy enough but once we have children, I'd feel more comfortable knowing that their uncle wasn't far away."

Sokka looked into Azula's eyes, seeing a warmth there that he had not noticed behind their danger.

"I'll do it. I'll go to Republic City."

"Excellent. You there, girl!" Azula called to a servant girl who was standing nearby, poised to replenish their drinks. She practically jumped at the sound of Azula's voice.

"Y… yes, Princess?" Azula inwardly smiled at the girl's obvious fear.

"Go and tell Chief Emarak that I've found a representative for the City Council."

"Yes!"

"Oh… and bring some moon shades to his consort with our compliments."

"Yes, Princess!" The girl bowed deeply before quickly making her way toward the door.

Zuko cleared his throat purposefully; he was obviously annoyed with something, more than one something, Azula thought with a smirk.

"Azula, that was supposed to be the choice of the Water Tribe. You can't go around just telling everyone how to run their countries, you know."

"Of course I can. The most fit to rule should rule and those who aren't as fit, should follow." Katara hid her chuckle. Azula really was quite arrogant. Zuko pinched his brow in aggravation; there was no arguing with his sister.

"Also, you do know that Mai and I live only two hours away from Ember Island…" Azula chuckled at this, bitterly.

"Zuzu, we live in the same palace right now and you only see me to discuss politics. Do you expect me to believe that at some point, you'll forget our past?" She shook her head.

"We are both… damaged, brother, obviously, you more so than me…" she teased a bit but Katara bit back her desire to clutch the woman.

"It's better that we not pretend to be what we aren't. We are family, we are allies but… You and I will never be friends. There's too much pain there, pain that I caused you. I won't let our tainted past darken our family. Katara and I will leave here once the palace at Ember Island is completed."

"But…"

"Zuko, if Father and Uncle had been more separated, perhaps things would have been very different for all of us. However, standing side-by-side at all times, there was a natural comparison. In a year's time, matters with the Water Tribe will be settled, the Earth Kingdom should be well on its way to restoration, our fleets will be fully restored, and Republic City will be stable. When this happens, Katara and I will go to Ember Island. There must be only one Fire Lord… and only one Prime Minister. It's best for political reasons that we separate and it's best for our family. I won't have my children questioning their rank nor should you have to question your child's loyalty."

"Zuko, just give up, she's made up her mind" Mai said tiredly, munching on a chocolate tart. Zuko sighed, knowing that she was right but hating it all the same.

"Zuko, don't look so sad. Azula's only trying to protect you, OK? It's not as if we'll never visit or that you won't visit us" Katara said softly, the coolness of her eyes soothing the man. He truly did love his new sister-in-law.

"Hey! We can all take our kids together to see the Ember Island Players!" Sokka announced cheerfully and Azula and Zuko emitted identical groans.

"What!? They're much better now!"

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Katara said, smiling warmly and causing Azula's annoyance to soften.

"As you wish" she conceded, rubbing her temple and Sokka laughed.

"Wow, I really gotta hand it to you, Katara! You totally own her!" Toph exclaimed and Azula blushed furiously.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! I am…" her rage was silenced by a light kiss.

"Mine" Katara finished the sentence and the firebender cupped her face, kissing her passionately.

**XXV**

"Are you sure taking him along will be OK?" Zuko asked suspiciously as he watched his father board the ship. Azula smiled and cupped her brother's shoulders – a very water tribe gesture he noticed.

"Zuzu, would you stop worrying? We will be fine. He will be fine. Not in the six months since he's been in the palace has he caused any trouble and besides" she breathed out.

"Katara insisted that it would be good for him" she continued, her lips curling into a smile as she saw her wife help Ozai inside the ship's cabin.

"I hope she's right" Zuko confessed.

Azula knocked on the door before entering. Sitting at his desk was Ozai, his hair having grayed prematurely with the loss of his bending. He looked much older than he was and yet, his lips contorted into a subtle smile.

"Azula, are you aware that in the Water Tribe, the family registry is based completely on the father's lineage?" She knelt beside him to see the scroll he was reading.

"I had my daughter-in-law's brother send for a record of you two as well. It appears that you've caused quite the upset amongst their scholars." Azula chuckled and took hold of the scroll.

"So what did they decide upon?" she asked, looking it over and smirking.

"Oh, Katara ought to see this…" she teased, standing up and calling out the door.

"Is everything OK?" Katara asked, emerging from their quarters while brushing her hair. Azula crooked a finger to entice her into the room. The waterbender looked confused at her and Azula handed her the scroll.

"Are you aware, my dear, that someone had the Water Tribe council list me as your husband?"

"What?" Katara asked, chuckling and looking at the scroll, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you do look good in armor…" she teased and Azula chuckled at this, enveloping her waist and kissing her lightly.

"So true" she agreed, earning her an eye roll.

"I bet it was Sokka" Azula said with a grin.

"Why would Sokka have you listed in the registry like a man?"

"Because of our wedding. Do you remember what you had me wear? You told both of us that you wouldn't allow your people to show me any less respect than they would if I were your husband so, your brother made me your husband." Katara rubbed her temple.

"Why does he take everything so literally?" Azula continued to laugh.

"I think it's great" she teased, handing the scroll back to Ozai who looked at it more carefully.

"It was a well-calculated gesture on his part as it also allows you full participation in tribal affairs."

"More importantly, it will allow our children full participation" Azula said solemnly and Ozai nodded.

"Did you give him the coat?" Katara asked and Azula handed the bundle she'd set down earlier to her father.

"It's very cold outside so, you should put this on. I know that you'd prefer something red but…" Katara started and the man lifted the heavy blue and fur parka over his shoulders.

"Blue is fine" he said, reaching for his cane and trying to stand, both women helping him.

"Is Kana well?" he asked and Katara smiled.

"She is, we'll be staying with her."

"Lovely woman… Much kinder than my mother or Azula's… lovely woman…" he repeated, leaving the room. Azula watched his fragile body disappear and her fists clenched.

"He'll be OK, love. We'll keep him with us" Katara said gently, cupping one of Azula's clenched hands and surprising her. The waterbender's eyes were softened and she caressed Azula's sharp features lovingly.

"When we go to Ember Island, we'll take him with us. He wasn't a good father to you or to Zuko but maybe he can be a good grandfather if we let him, hmm?" Tears were contained within the firebender's eyes and she kissed Katara's palm.

**XXVI**

Azula stepped onto the deck as they were approaching the Southern Water Tribe capital; Katara was bending away sheets of ice. The firebender smiled warmly, feeling enchanted by her fluid movements before catching site of Ozai who sat against the bridge.

"Here" Azula offered, placing a blanket over his legs and sitting beside him.

"You seem contented, Azula" Ozai remarked expressionless.

"I am never contented, Father, as you well know… No but I am happy. I'm sorry that things took three generations to sort themselves out but I am resolved that the future will be much brighter. Together with Katara, I'll make certain of it." Ozai nodded and Azula smirked.

"She's decided that you'll be moving with us to Ember Island."

"And what are your feelings on this?" Azula breathed into the air, causing it to steam.

"I think it's a good idea as well. Clearly, you can't be left with Zuko after what you did to him and I don't trust my mother not to try to kill you if I'm not there."

"Wouldn't it be better for you if she succeeded rather than having to nurse your crippled father?" Azula shook her head.

"You were put in prison so that you could reflect upon your actions but most of them, you can't regret because of your own history and your own darkness. If you died, you would never learn the lesson that my wife and I are resolved to teach you."

"Which is?"

"Happiness" Azula said and her husky voice caught him off guard. Azula had grown to be far stronger and more beautiful than he had imagined she could and as she took her place beside Katara, he realized that the waterbender was responsible for this.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXVII**

Katara gasped at the site of her village; it was rapidly becoming a city, and tall buildings of ice stood at its center. Emarak and Kota had kept their promise of helping to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe.

"Katara" Chief Hakoda said, his arms outspread and his daughter ran from the ship to him.

"Dad!" The man laughed as she slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you" she said and he clutched her.

"I missed you, too" he said and they both looked up as Azula descended the platform with Ozai beside her. The woman was dressed in an elaborate Water Tribe parka but the doubly-curved flame crown sat securely in her topknot.

"Chief Hakoda" she said, offering her hand and he took it, having given up on hugging her.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he came running from a large igloo. The siblings embraced each other warmly and Azula smiled at this. That is how siblings should be, she thought.

"Hey Azula, get over here!" Sokka demanded, pulling her into a hug and she stiffened a little but lightly returned the embrace.

"Did you see what I did with the registry?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and both women chuckled.

"My father informed us" Azula said, her sharp eyes traveling to the man who stood motionless, breathing in the frigid air.

"Sokka, stop pouting" Kana said sternly but neither he nor Paku would relent. Azula's eyes traced over the assembled family; her father's presence was definitely disrupting things.

"Katara, I don't get why you brought him here." The woman sighed and rubbed her brow; this was becoming tiresome.

"Oh Sokka, just deal with it. He is my father-in-law and it's not like we could leave him with that woman lurking around the palace."

"That woman? Are you referring to Lady Ursa?" Hakoda asked and Katara nodded.

"Azula already intercepted a poisoned tea and one assassin, who knows what she would do if left alone with him." Ozai looked surprised at his daughter who remained expressionless.

"Oh my, that won't do at all!" Kana said, refilling the man's tea.

"Life in a palace is dangerous" she continued and Azula nodded.

"So you are still not getting along with the former Fire Lady?" Hakoda asked of Katara who sighed and rearranged Azula's utensils.

"How am I supposed to answer that? I'm glad that she's so loving with Zuko; the Spirits know he needs it but I just don't understand why she neglects her own daughter." Katara laughed bitterly as she waterbended her tea in swirls.

"Do you know that she even had the nerve to caution me before Azula and I were married? She thinks that she's dangerous; I'm the one she should worry about." Azula's gaze passed over her gently.

"I would say that you should pardon my ex-wife but then, I would be giving you very poor advice" Ozai said evenly.

"Ursa is not inherently evil; however, because of my favoritism toward Azula, she will always view her unfairly. Moreover, Azula could easily take the throne from Zuko and their mother knows that."

"But she _gave_ Zuko the throne! In what way has she not proven her loyalty? She demanded that I fight beside Zuko rather than her in the war yet Ursa dismisses this completely!"

"Katara" Azula said softly. The firebender's eyes had gone dark, nearly black.

"It's alright. I'd rather that she stand beside Zuko. I have you by my side; I don't require more than that." Katara smiled and took hold of Azula's hand, leaning her head on her shoulder. Hakoda smiled slightly at Ozai.

"You should be proud of your daughter, Lord Ozai" he said and Ozai nodded. Azula kissed Katara's temple and leaned her head against hers.

Azula lifted her toned arm quickly and the hawk took flight across the vast ocean. Their plan to stay at the South Pole for only one week had long since changed and they were now pushing a month. Though Azula missed the warmth and food of the Fire Nation, she was intrigued by her wife's culture. Most of her days were spent in meetings with her father- and brother-in-law while Katara taught waterbending and spent time with Kana and Ozai. Paku had left on business to the North Pole a week after the couple's arrival. Overall, the firebender found the village boring but recently, she'd acquired a fun distraction.

The fire princess smirked as she sensed the squirming behind her. And three, two, one… She caught the child who leapt at her with a snowball in hand while laughing.

"Got you" Azula declared, spinning the six year old around and she dropped the snowball.

"Aw man!" the child groaned, climbing onto Azula's broad shoulders.

"Comfortable?"

"Very" she said stubbornly and Azula chuckled.

"You ripped your dress again, I see" she noted and the child didn't look at her.

"I don't want to wear it" she finally said.

"But I know I'm gonna get yelled at again because Morra just made it" she admitted sadly and Azula gently set her down and kneeled, holding the child's head in her gloved hands.

"Tala, they took you in after the war, right? Why do you keep fighting with them? It's not such a big deal is it? Even I wear a dress sometimes… Well, I use to when I was younger." The child shuffled her feet a bit and tried not to look at Azula but couldn't look away from the warm golden-brown eyes for long.

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise you won't tell anybody?" Azula nodded solemnly and the child scanned around them nervously before leaning in.

"I just have a girl's body but I'm actually a boy" he whispered and Azula's eyes widened a bit before refocusing upon him. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead warmly.

"Thank you for sharing your secret with me" she said with a gentle smile.

Katara smiled as she watched Azula approach the igloo with the child riding on her shoulders.

"Welcome home" the woman said and they exchanged light kisses.

"Tala wanted to stay over again; I sent Sokka to tell Morra and Kyto."

"Can I please?" the child half-whined, his arms wrapped around Azula's neck and his bottom lip protruding. Katara chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course; we're happy for the company" she said with an adoring smile. The child exclaimed and Azula patted his back.

"Alright then, down little monkey" she said and he easily climbed down her back and dropped to the snowy earth below, smiling broadly at Katara.

"Dinner's almost ready, why don't you two get washed up?" Azula smirked and cupped her chin, drawing her into a warm kiss.

"As you command, my lady" she said, bowing dramatically and Tala giggled, quickly mimicking the gesture.

"So dramatic…" Katara teased, vanishing into the igloo and Azula stood up straight and winked at Tala before striding forward and Tala blushed at the regality of her gate, squaring his shoulders and trying to mimic this as well.

Azula's nostrils flared a little but she wished that they had closed instead as the child tossed his maimed parka to the bathroom floor.

"Ugh… Tala, what is that smell?" the princess recoiled and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I've been outside since early this morning… And I caught fish and cooked it all by myself so maybe I smell like fish?" Tala pulled at his clothes and sniffed them.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Azula was pinching her nose and nodded; she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Katara! Grandmother!" she called but instead, Sokka responded.

"What's going on?" Azula blushed.

"I need a woman" she admitted.

"Don't we all, Azula, don't we all…?" he said thoughtfully, nodding his head, further exciting her.

"Not like that, Sokka! Tala's here and she wreaks of fish and I need a woman to give her a bath." Sokka looked at her confused.

"But you are a woman; why can't you give her a bath?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sokka; I'm not that kind of woman! I'm the sword-wielding kind, Katara is the motherly kind, remember?" Sokka shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to tell you, Azula, because Katara and Gram Gram are cooking so, there's no way they have time for this. Just man up and bathe the kid… err, woman up, I guess." Azula groaned and pinched between her brows, breathing out.

"OK, it cannot be that hard. I have led armies and airship fleets into battle. I have controlled the fate of nations."

"Now you're talkin'! Bath time is nothing for Fire Princess Azula!" Sokka cheered, making wavy gestures as if firing lightning.

"OK but Sokka, will you do something for me? Will you bring me some of your old clothes?" He stopped flailing and looked curiously at her but there was conviction in her voice and in her eyes.

"Sure" he agreed.

When Azula returned to the bathroom, she found Tala sitting bundled up in his parka again, tapping his feet together and looking at the floor.

"I should go back to Morra and Kyto's house, shouldn't I?" he asked sadly and Azula's eyes softened. She held out her hand and he took it, she pulled him up and pat his hand with her free one.

"Let's just get you cleaned up so that Katara doesn't get mad at both of us, hmm?" She turned on the water and warmed it with her bending as Tala watched in amazement.

"Off with these fish-stink clothes" she commanded, lifting the parka off and pulling on the top layer of what had once been a dress.

"Wait! You can't see!" he exclaimed, backing away from her and her irritation flared.

"Tala, there is nothing you have under there that I haven't seen before. Now, off and into the tub" she demanded, her arms crossed and her right foot tapping the floor.

"You're gonna get mad at me, though" he said, tears filling his eyes and he rubbed at them harshly. Confused but seeing his fear, she knelt down in front of him.

"Why would I be angry?" He looked away and she turned his face back to her and forced his gaze to meet her steady, determined one.

"Tala, why do you think that I'll be angry?"

There were dozens of them, many faded, some only a few weeks old – small burn lines across his upper arms and legs where no one would have seen them. Azula's hands gently gripped his shoulders.

"I told you, right? My mother was from the Fire Nation and my father was from here. I guess she died when I was born or something because I didn't know her but one day last year, I accidentally set my bed on fire. After that, I started practicing in secret and then, whenever I'd get yelled at for ripping one of the dresses or when I'd get angry that I have to be a girl, I'd just draw a line and it would make me forget for a minute" he said, laughing softly but tears were drowning his smile.

"I told you you'd be mad" he said seeing the intensity of her gaze. He didn't expect her to draw her thumbs over his eyelids and cheeks until the tears were gone. Azula pulled the child into her arms and held him tightly, one hand lacing through his deep brown curls. She closed her eyes as tears rimmed them.

"Don't cry, Princess Azula, I'm sorry" he said, feeling her shaking and a sob broke past her lips as she clutched him tightly.

**XXVIII**

Katara smiled warmly at the sight of Azula and Tala emerging into the dining room. She wondered why the child was dressed in what she knew to be Sokka's old clothes but knew that Azula would tell her later. Katara smiled, too, at the topknot Tala wore to match the firebenders. The couple had developed an instant affection toward the child upon their meeting three weeks prior, perhaps because she was of a mixed family and could just as easily have been their child. Whatever the reason, the waterbender had thoroughly enjoyed watching Azula carry the child around as if it were the most natural of things, and she enjoyed seeing them walk through the archway with Tala pulling Azula.

"Well, don't you look cute?" Katara said and Azula smiled at Tala who hugged the waterbender. It was then that the woman noticed the darkness in Azula's eyes.

"Love?" Azula leaned forward and kissed her lightly; her lips were blazing hot.

"I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back."

"What? But dinner's ready? Azula, what's wrong?" Katara asked, gently cupping her face but the firebender shook her head and kissed her palm.

"I'll be back soon. Sokka, I need you to come with me to visit someone" she called and the man's face dropped and he clutched his growling stomach; he knew that there would be no meat left when he returned.

"Who are you going to see?" Katara asked as Azula pulled on a clean parka and fastened her sword around her waist; the waterbender's eyes widened and she held Tala against her legs.

"I'll wait for you then" she said, knowing that in her state, Azula wasn't going to narrate her actions. The firebender nodded purposefully and kissed her wife again before tilting Tala's head back and placing a firm kiss upon his forehead.

"Mind Katara" she commanded and she and Sokka quickly left.

"Please, stop!" The water tribe woman screamed, placing herself between Azula and the man whom she'd just thrown against the igloo wall. The toddler around her hip was crying and she held up her hand in desperation. Azula's eyes appeared to her a frozen gold.

"You are pathetic and weak" she declared, pointing her sword at him.

"Both of you. You take in a child and yet pay no attention to their suffering."

"If my brother hadn't been screwing his way through the Fire Nation" Kyto started but Morra glared at him before turning to Azula.

"You're right, OK? You're right. We did ignore Tala but that was because we didn't know what to do with her. Our tribe is still very old fashioned, Princess Azula, you should know that better than anyone" Morra said, there was bitterness in her voice but also exhaustion, Azula realized.

"Kyto has been fighting for ten years; you can't expect him to be happy that his brother died and left us with a Fire Nation child to contend with."

"And what's your excuse?" Azula asked the woman venomously.

"Tala isn't yours and is therefore less than your precious little pure blood children?" Morra sighed.

"What do you want me to do with a child who is determined to act against her nature?" she asked in defeat, clutching her own child tightly.

"You will not 'contend' with Tala any longer. The child will be leaving with my wife and I" she said, sheathing her sword as Sokka watched, a bit surprised that she was letting them live.

"Do not interfere with my family again" Azula said, leaving the igloo. Sokka, glared at the couple and took his leave, following after the woman who was walking quickly through the falling snow.

"Azula, wait up!" he called, rushing to intercept her, and grabbing her shoulders. It was then that he saw the tears in her eyes; his grip released and she brushed him off, walking again toward the harbor. He ran after her once again and pulled her around.

"Azula, stop" he pleaded, and she held to his shoulders, a hoarse sob breaking past her lips.

"My entire childhood, my mother called me a monster. How!? Tell me how can someone look at a child like that and hate them!? Tala hasn't done anything to anyone but these people just look away like she's committed some sin! Tell me, what has she done, Sokka!? What!?" Her eyes frightened him for they appeared to be burning amber, burning through him and he held her shoulders as well.

"Nothing… she didn't do anything. Maybe that's the point. When you're different, you don't really have to _do_ anything for people to hate you" he said softly but tears were burning in his eyes, remembering other children picking on Katara for her waterbending. Azula choked out what seemed to Sokka a hybrid of a laugh and a sob, and she pulled away from him, wiping her face with the back of her hand and breathing in deeply to calm herself. They stood in silence, each contemplating the clouded sky above.

"Let's go home, Sis" Sokka finally said, tugging on her sleeve and looking back at her. The woman nodded and took her place walking beside him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone you saw me crying" she warned, a fireball in hand and Sokka laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You really are a flamey weirdo…" he teased and she glared.

"Sokka…" she warned and he smirked.

"But it's our secret" he promised and she relaxed, dissipating the flame.

**XXIX**

"Is everything alright?" Ozai asked when Azula and Sokka emerged into the dining room together. Azula nodded and was instantly seized around her legs by Tala.

"We missed you!" he said, looking up from her hip and she smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Forgive me" she said softly, lifting him into her arms. Katara smiled – she understood where Azula had returned from.

"Who wants the last skewer of meat?" Hokada interrupted and Sokka leapt over the table.

"MEAT!" he shouted, grasping the skewer and beginning to bite down before stopping and begrudgingly halving its contents and handing a plate to Azula.

"Thank you, Sokka" she said, taking it and finding her place beside Katara, Tala still clutching her waist tightly.

The waterbender didn't allow her tears to fall as she listened to Azula's revelation but she could see the pain in Azula's eyes.

"You did the right thing" she said, pulling Azula's arms around her and enveloping her torso, leaning against her chest.

"I'm sorry that I didn't discuss it with you fir…" Katara silenced her with a warm kiss, caressing her cheek and kissing her again.

"You didn't need to. I'm 'Mama Bear,' remember? I'd have been angry with you if you hadn't taken her from them." Azula smirked and traced over her features with a single finger.

"Then you're ready to be a mama, Mama Bear?" Katara smiled and nodded solemnly, leaning up for a kiss in which Azula met her. The firebender entangled her fingers in Katara's hair and leaned her against the fur-covered bed.

"I love you, Katara" she said, evoking a smile.

"I love you, too, Azula" she said. The firebender waived her hand subtly, extinguishing the dim candlelight, and they found each other in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is the first part of Chapter 7. I'm posting this now as it may be up to a month before I'm able to complete the chapter as my work is becoming more time-consuming. There will be a total of 12 chapters in this story so, please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! - RE**

**XXX**

Azula smiled as she watched her sleeping wife, sharp eyes tracing soft features in the dim orange light filtering through the icy home. It seemed a juxtaposition to her, Katara's warmth against the frost of her homeland. A sudden stirring drew her attention then and Azula's gaze traveled to the doorway where unruly chocolate hair and bright purple eyes were watching them. The woman held a finger to her lips before crooking it, evoking a smile and the child ran to her. She held up the blankets and Tala quietly slid into bed beside her, earning a quick forehead kiss.

"Let her sleep" Azula commanded gently and Tala nestled into her arms. From her position sandwiched between the two, Azula's mind began to ease itself back to sleep.

How is this real, wondered Katara. She'd awoken without cause to find not only Azula but Tala as well, the child resting peacefully against Azula's chest. Tucking a straying lock behind her ear, the waterbender traced over every aspect of the scene before her, and she suddenly remembered the Azula she once knew or thought she knew. A cold and calculating enemy. Katara stifled her laughter. So much had passed between them, between all of them. Looking at the high cheek bones and defined jawline, she felt her own features and they felt foreign. When had the teenage girl who found a boy in an iceberg 4 years before vanished? When had she become a woman? When had either of them?

"Where are you right now?" A voice so much like that night yet aged came to her, and Katara looked to see eyes tinted golden from the sunlight looking up at her. The eyes that became colder than her homeland in battle, and that could look through people as if they were fabrics to be unwoven were gazing up at her almost worshipfully. She smiled and leaned against her palm.

"I was just thinking about how much we've changed since the war. And now, we have this young life that's been given to us" she said lovingly, lightly caressing the child's back.

Tala stirred and looked up sleepily at Azula, whom he'd once again managed to climb. The Fire Princess smirked and his eyes brightened.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, hugging her neck tightly and causing both women to chuckle. Azula held him for a moment before cupping his face in her hands.

"My son" she said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Go to your mama now" she said, passing him to Katara who held him over her, smiling, pulling him in for a kiss and lifting him up again, and he giggled. Azula sat up and watched this scene with a satisfied grin before ruffling Tala's hair and kissing Katara lightly.

"This is exactly what I want" she said, standing and beginning to dress.

"Do you have to go to more meetings today?" Tala asked in a whining tone and Azula chuckled, tying her sash.

"I have meetings every day, Tala. You're a prince now so, you'll have to get used to it."

"Does that mean that I'll have to go to meetings, too?" he asked Katara who shook her head.

Fully dressed, Azula sat again on the bed and touched Tala's cheek. The child held on to her hand and she smirked.

"When you're older, I'll take you with me but for now, I need you to stay with Mama and G randfather while your uncle and I go argue with the grumpiest of old men." Katara smiled and hugged Tala.

"OK" he agreed and Azula tapped his nose with one fingertip.

"Good little prince." She leaned past him and exchanged warm kisses with Katara.

"Have a good day" she told her and Katara smiled, holding her face gently and kissing her.

"You too" she hummed in response.

"And you, little monkey" Azula said, standing up.

"Mind your mother. She has many responsibilities here with the other waterbenders and with the family so, help her if she asks you, OK?" Tala nodded and watched as the woman crossed regally toward the doorway before turning around with just as much precision and purpose. She cupped his chin and forced his gaze to meet hers.

"I love you, Tala" she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and departing.

"I love you, too!" he called after her and she smiled, then concealing it upon seeing her smirking brother-in-law.

"Just shut up" she commanded as they walked out of the igloo and toward the great hall.


End file.
